I'll Protect You
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the...Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I know starting another story while I have many still to finish is not good, but I've been having writers block with those stories and don't know how to continue so I'm going to start on this story.

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter One

"Why do I have to do this?" asked Austria, his voice raised. He turned his back to his country's leader and folded his arm. A pout appeared on his lips.

Austria was a sixteen-year-old looking male and was five feet five inches. He had short styled brown hair that had one stand sticking up with a curl to it and violet purple eyes that were behind glasses and pale skin. He wore a white button shirt with a white jabot and a purple long jacket with blue pants and brown boots.

"Because we need good relations with the Prussians and they asked a favor of us," said his leader.

"But why me?" asked Austria.

"Because he is a country like you and you know him better than anyone else here," his leader said.

"Why does he need a…babysitter anyway?" asked Austria.

"I was told that there has been problems with him. That is all that I know. Now your things are being packed and you will be leaving within the next few hours," said his boss. With that, he left the room, leaving Austria alone.

Austria sighed angrily and muttered to himself, "Of course he would be causing problems." He walked out of the room and down the hallway.

As he walked, someone called out to him, "Mr. Austria."

Turning around, Austria saw Hungary coming towards him.

Hungary was a fourteen-year-old girl and was five feet. She had long light brown hair with an orange flower on the side of her head and emerald green eyes with slightly tan skin. She was wore a light green maid's dress with a white apron and white bandana with brown shoes.

"Hello Hungary," greeted Austria.

"Is it true? Are you really going over Prussia's house and stay with him?" asked Hungary.

Austria sighed and said, "Unfortunately, it is true."

"Do you think something has happened? We haven't seen him since we were little," said Hungary, worriedly.

"I doubt anything is wrong. He has probably caused some problems and no one wants to deal with him so they ask for someone else to do it for them. I'll hopefully be back soon," said Austria.

"I hope so too. Just send word and I'll come as quickly as I can to help," said Hungary.

Austria smiled at her and said, "I will."

Soon Austria took a seat in a carriage that was packed with his things and they quickly left his manor and headed to Prussia.

* * *

><p>The trip took a few weeks to finally arrive at Prussia's manor early in the morning. The manor was old and the grounds were unkempt. Austria looked around the area and all he saw was a large forest that was behind the manor and to the side of the house at a distance was a large beautiful lake. On the other side of manor at a distance was a large stable with a big fenced pasture behind it. To him, this manor was ruining the beauty of this area.<p>

Picking up his bags from the carriage, Austria headed to the front door of the manor and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked even harder, but still no response. Checking the door, Austria turned the doorknob and found the door unlock.

He entered the room with his things and saw that the place was dusty. And also that the building was completely quiet.

"Hello," called out Austria, but no response. He placed his bags on the floor and began to search around the manor. Checking each room, he found them empty, unused, and dusty. It took him a while, but when he had checked almost all the rooms and all were empty. Opening another door, Austria looked around the room.

The room was completely dark because the curtains were closed, blocking any light from outside.

Walking into the room, Austria went up to the window and pulled the curtains apart, letting light flow into the room. He looked around the room and saw that it was a bedroom.

The bedroom was very large and had the least dust in the whole manor. The walls were of a dark mahogany wood and marble floors. The room contained a large wooden wardrobe with a closet next to it. Opposite of the wardrobe was a king size bed with black sheets, covers, and pillow covers. On both sides of the bed were mahogany nightstands with silver candle stands that had white candles that were brand new. At the foot of the bed was a large mahogany chest with an Iron Cross design on it.

But when Austria looked at the bed, he saw that it was being used. Something was on the bed and curled up under the covers that were wrapped around it.

Austria walked to the bed and slowly pulled the covers away. What he saw surprised him.

Curled up on the bed was a five-year-old looking boy, who was three feet four inches. He had short messy white hair and very pale skin. Austria couldn't see the boy's eyes because they were closed. The boy only wore a baggy black shirt and shorts.

Shock filled Austria's face as he looked at the boy. He knew who the boy was. He knew that the boy was Prussia.

Prussia looked the same as he did when Austria last saw him. And this greatly confused Austria.

As Austria went into his thoughts, the boy, Prussia, snapped open his blood red eyes and looked around, seeing Austria. Fear and anger filled his eyes and he pulled the covers over himself.

This broke Austria's thoughts and a confused expression appeared on his face, tilting his head to the side.

"Prussia," said Austria. He grabbed the covers again and pulled the covers back again.

Suddenly Prussia quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room with the end of the shirt trailing behind him. This made Austria even more surprised and confused.

He followed Prussia out of the room and looked down the hall to find it empty. Austria sighed at this and decided to leave Prussia alone.

Austria walked through the house and saw that everything was layered in dust. He entered the kitchen and looked at the food storage and saw that everything was almost empty. Only beer, and stale bread, which kind of disgusted Austria.

"Does anyone ever come here? Or live here besides Prussia?" wondered Austria and then said to himself, "I'll have to go into town to buy some food and supplies. This house needs a good cleaning and the grounds need to be taken care of also. Some flowers would be nice. At least I'll be busy for a while."

He then turned and was surprised to see Prussia's head peeking from the doorway, looking up at him with curiosity. When the boy became aware that he was noticed by Austria, Prussia ran away. Austria went to the doorway and saw that Prussia was gone again. This really confused the Austrian.

Austria sighed in confusion and asked himself, "What is wrong with him? I haven't done anything to him."

Sighing again, Austria said to himself, "I better find some cleaning supplies. Even if I buy some food, it'll probably go bad from this filth."

He began to search for cleaning supplies and finally found them, but covered in cobwebs. Taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, Austria started to clean the kitchen, which took him a few hours and then he started to clean the dining room. This also took him a couple of hours.

When he had finished, Austria headed out of the house to check the stable. Entering the stable, he saw that the place was clean, much more cleaner than the manor. There were eight stalls full of horse of different colors and each horse had a name tag and number on the door of the stalls.

The first stall had a four-year-old male pinto Holsteiner horse was named Donar. In the second stall was a seven-year-old female roan Percheron horse, whose name was Nerthus. The third stall had a three-year-old male black Friesian horse with the name of Tiwaz. In the fourth stall contained a six-year-old female bay Lipizzan horse, whose name was Germangabis. The fifth stall was a five-year-old male chestnut Lusitano horse with white socks and his name was Ing. In the sixth stall, a nine-year-old female chestnut Haflinger horse name Ostara. A three-year-old white female Holsteiner named Frijia was in the seventh stall. In the final and largest stall was a three-year-old black male Brandenburger horse, whose name was Wodan.

Austria looked at all of the horses and saw that they were doing well. Their stalls were clean and had food and water in them.

"Someone must be coming and taking care of them" said Austria to himself.

"Of course someone is taking care of them," said a voice.

Austria turned around to see a man in his late twenties with short, ruffled light brown hair and hazel eyes with slightly tan skin. He was five feet nine inches and wore a gray-buttoned jerkin with short sleeves and matching breeches over a red doublet with tan gloves and brown working boots.

"Who are you?" asked Austria.

"I'm Paul Wagner. I take care of the horses and stable here," said Paul.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that anybody besides Prussia lived at the manor," said Austria.

"I don't live here, Sir. I just work here. I come here every morning and leave mid to late afternoon. I'm not even allowed in the manor," said Paul and then he said, "You must be Mr. Austria. I was told you would be coming and staying for a while. That would be good for Mr. Prussia."

"What do you mean?" asked Austria, curiously.

"As long as I've worked here, which has been for about four years, no one has lived here beside Mr. Prussia. I've only ever seen other people here a few times, but they always leave here when I come here to work in the morning. And whenever I see Mr. Prussia, which is rare, he always runs away from me. It is like he is scared of me," said Paul.

"So he comes into the stable?" asked Austria.

"Sometimes, Mr. Austria. He was the one who named these horses," said Paul.

"How do you know that?" asked Austria.

"Well, whenever we bring a new horse here, a name tag would appear the next morning and I've saw him putting a name tag on Ing's stall when he arrived here about five months ago. I don't know where he gets these names from," said Paul.

"They are the names of Teutonic or Germanic Deities. Thank you for telling me this," said Austria.

Glad to help. Is there anything else you need?" asked Paul.

"Well, I was going to the market to buy some food and supplies. The manor is not in good shape," said Austria.

"I can get it for you, Sir. It is part of my duty to help anyone in the manor. I'm almost done here anyway," said Paul.

"Well, thank you, Paul," said Austria.

"You're welcome," said Paul.

Austria left the stable and headed back to the manor. He looked up at the manor and was surprised to see Prussia looking down at him from a window. When Prussia saw Austria looking at him, the boy ran out of sight.

Entering the manor, Austria began to look at each bedroom, to see which one he would like to stay in. The bedroom he found was one right across from Prussia's bedroom.

This bedroom was only a little smaller than Prussia's room. It had lighter mahogany walls, but the same marble flooring as Prussia's room. The wardrobe was smaller and there was also a wooden desk and chair next to it. The bed was a queen size with silver sheets, covers, and pillowcases. On either side of the bed was mahogany nightstands with brass candle stands that also had new white candles. A large window with silver curtains gave a forest view.

Austria started to clean the room. This took him about two hours. Once he finished, Austria undid the bed and took them to the washroom. Seeing the washroom, the Austrian knew he was going to had to clean this room next so that he could clean other linens and clothes.

Leaving the washroom, Austria looked for bedding closet, which didn't take him long. He was thankful that the bedding was in a bag. Going back to the bedroom, now his, he started to make the bed. The sheets, covers, and pillowcases were a creamy white color. When he finished, Austria heard a knocking on the front door and someone calling for him.

When Austria answered the door, he saw it was Paul and that it was getting dark outside.

"Hello, Mr. Austria. I have foods and supplies for you. I bought a bit of everything. I didn't know what exactly to get for you," said Paul, showing the wagon that was filled.

"Thank you Paul. This must have cost you quite a bit," said Austria, also looking at the wagon.

"Oh, I didn't pay for them. You just tell them to give the bill to the government and they will handle it. It was what they told me to do," said Paul.

"Well, thank you again, Paul," said Austria.

"I'll help you bring this stuff in," said Paul. They both started to unload the wagon and carry things into the manor. They took everything into the now clean kitchen. Once everything was unloaded and put away, Paul left to head back home and Austria started to cook something for dinner.

When he put it into the oven so that it could cook, Austria went to look for Prussia. After a while, he couldn't find him. He headed back to the kitchen and to his surprised, he saw Prussia with the stale bread and about to eat it.

"Prussia, don't eat that," shouted Austria, who quickly went up to Prussia and taking the stale bread out of his hand. He then swiftly grabbed the boy's wrist before he could run away.

Throwing the bread away, Austria turned to Prussia and got a really good look at him. He saw that Prussia was very thin. He could see the boy's cheek bones and that his eyes sunken. His wrist was awfully small under Austria's hand. The boy's skin had an unhealthy tone to it. He looked completely malnourished. He was also dirty. His hair had dirt in it and the clothes he wore were a complete mess. It had dirt and smelt very bad.

As Austria looked at him, Prussia struggled against his grip, but after a short time, the boy began to slow down from exhaustion. He then stopped struggling, slightly panting. Austria looked at Prussia in his eyes and saw a hint of fear in them.

Austria suddenly picked him up and held him close to his chest. He felt Prussia become very tensed.

"Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. There is nothing to worry about," said Austria, calmly. But Prussia was still tensed.

"Let's get you a bath. You'll feel relax and refresh. Dinner will most likely be done by then," said Austria. He carried Prussia and went to the nearest bathroom, but unfortunately, it was unsanitary.

"I guess I should have cleaned a bathroom first," said Austria, heaving a sigh.

He sat Prussia down on the sink counter and told him, "Prussia, stay here, please. I'll be right back." And he left the room.

As he went to get the cleaning supplies, Austria muttered to himself, "What could be wrong with him? Prussia never acted like this. He was more cocky and loud. Now he is more like a frightened little rabbit, scared and ready to run away. Also why is he still so little? He hasn't changed since I last saw him. He should have grown since his country is doing well like Hungary and me. What could be happening to make him like this?"

When Austria was almost back to the bathroom, he saw Prussia coming from there.

Setting the cleaning supplies down, Austria quickly went up to him, calling out, "Prussia, I told you to stay in the bathroom."

Prussia jumped up in surprise and looked up at the Austrian, frozen in place. Austria picked the Prussian up and went to retrieve the cleaning supplies. He carried both the supplies and Prussia back into the bathroom. Austria set Prussia back on the sink counter and started to clean the bathroom.

As he cleaned, Austria started to say to Prussia, "I don't think I have ever had to clean so much. I've already cleaned the kitchen, the dining room, the room I'm going to be staying in, and now this bathroom. I don't think servants ever had to clean rooms this filthy before and if any had, I pity them. Such a mess. When was the last time anyone had cleaned this manor? Must have been years ago."

But Prussia didn't say anything, he just watched Austria clean. It took about two hours before the bathroom was finished.

Putting the cleaning supplies aside, Austria turned to Prussia and said, "Let's go check on dinner. If it is done or almost done, we'll wait and eat. If there is still time, you're taking a bath. I'll probably take a bath also."

He went up to Prussia and picked him, causing the boy to become tensed again. They left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Austria placed Prussia onto the counter and checked the oven, seeing that dinner was almost finished.

"Well, I guess we will be having dinner soon," said Austria. He went to the cabinets to take out plates, glasses, and utensils and began to set the table in the dining room.

He came back into the kitchen and started to take some wine, bread, and fruits out, placing it onto the dining table.

When Prussia saw the wine, bread, and fruits, his eyes followed the food and when he saw the main dish, a nice juicy chicken, the boy's eyes became big and a bit of drool came from the corner of his mouth.

After he finished setting up the table, Austria went to get Prussia and saw the drool coming from the boy's mouth.

"Its bad manners to be drooling, Prussia," said Austria, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping Prussia's mouth. He then picked up Prussia, who tensed up, and carried him to the dining room, setting him down in a chair and taking a seat next to him.

"Well, lets eat, shall we," said Austria as he started to eat. Prussia watched him eat, himself not eating the food.

Austria saw this and said, "You need to eat something, Prussia. You need to get some strength back into that body of yours. You look like your half-dead."

Prussia looked at the food and then back at Austria. He then looked back at the fruit and slowly reached for a pear, glancing back at Austria to see his reaction. When he had the pear in his hand and saw that nothing had happened, Prussia began to devour the pear very quickly.

Seeing this, Austria said, "Slow down, Prussia. It's not going anywhere."

Prussia stopped eating and looked up at Austria. Looking back at partly devoured pear, he started to slow eat it.

"Much better," smiled Austria. They ate the food slowly, Prussia eating more and more. Even when Austria was full, Prussia continued to eat.

"You shouldn't too much. You'll get sick and then all that food will go to waste," said Austria.

When Prussia finished eating, he began to fell sleepy, no matter how much he tried to stay awake. Austria put away the leftovers and dishes and came back into the dining room to see this.

"Don't fall asleep, yet. You still need a bath," said Austria, picking up Prussia and heading to the bathroom. Prussia's body tensed up again, but not as much as before because the boy felt tired.

In the bathroom, Austria put Prussia on the sink counter, who lends his head against the wall. Austria started up the tub and made sure that the water was nice and warm. Once the tub was full, Austria gathered some towels and soap, shampoo, and conditioner and placed it by the tub.

Austria turned to Prussia and saw the boy was practically asleep. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight. He went up to the boy and gently shook him awake.

"Prussia, the bath is ready," said Austria. Suddenly Prussia's eyes snapped open and he started to fight against Austria, screaming in protest.

"Prussia, please calm down. What's wrong?" asked Austria, trying to calm Prussia down. He picked the boy up and held him close to his chest, but the boy continued to struggle. Suddenly Austria yelped in pain. He was bitten on the arm by Prussia.

Falling to the floor, Prussia ran out of the bathroom. Austria ran out of the room to follow him, but couldn't find him.

Austria wanted to go look for him, but he was too exhausted. He just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep, which he did.

As Austria lay in bed, he was thinking about how the day went and about Prussia, mostly about his behavior. Letting his thoughts wonder, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Done. Hope you like it. Please review. Hope you all have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I know starting another story while I have many still to finish is not good, but I've been having writers block with those stories and don't know how to continue so I'm going to start on this story.

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Two

Over a week had passed since Austria arrived at Prussia's manor and most of his time had been spent cleaning the manor. He had cleaned most of the rooms in the manor except for a few rooms, including Prussia's room.

Since then, Austria has barely seen hide or tail of the boy. He only saw Prussia when he was running away from him, which was a few times. Austria was worried about him. Mostly that he wasn't eating because he never came out when breakfast, lunch, or dinner was ready to eat so he would leave some food by Prussia's room. By the time of the next meal, Austria would see the empty dishes by Prussia's room, except for the last time.

Austria was walking to Prussia's room with breakfast and saw that Prussia's dinner was untouched. This worried him. He set breakfast down next to the room and went in search of Prussia.

As he searched, there was sudden banging on the front door. Austria went to the door and opened it, revealing Paul on the other side, who was gasping for air.

"Paul, what is wrong?" asked Austria.

"Its Mr. Prussia, something is wrong with him. He is in the stable. I think he is sick or something. Please hurry," said Paul.

Both Austria and Paul ran to the stable and Paul led him to the back of the stable. Lying on a pile of hay was Prussia and Paul was right, he wasn't doing well.

He seemed to have some difficultly breathing and his face was a bit red. When Austria touched him, Prussia was as cold as ice.

"He's freezing. He must have slept here all night. I need to get him inside," said Austria, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Prussia. He then picked the boy up and carried him back into the manor.

Austria carried Prussia into his own room so that he could be in a clean room. He left the room and came back with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He put the bowl on the nightstand and then soaked the washcloth, squeezed the excess water out, and placed it on Prussia's forehead, trying to cool his fever down. Austria pulled the covers and sheets up to Prussia's neck and tucked him in.

He then left the room and started to cook some soup for Prussia. Letting it cook, Austria walked back into his bedroom and saw that Prussia was still sleeping. He took the chair from the desk and placed it by the bed. Taking a seat, Austria watched Prussia sleep.

A couple of hours had passed when Prussia slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Austria smiling down at him.

"Thank goodness," said Austria, letting out a breath of relief. He placed his hand on Prussia's cheek, gently. Prussia tried to move away from the hand, but he was too weak to do it. Suddenly a growling echo through the room.

A small laugh came from Austria and he stood up from his chair.

"I made some soup for you. I'll bring some for you," said Austria. He walked out of the room.

When he came back with a bowl of soup, Austria saw Prussia sitting up in bed.

"Prussia, you should waited until I came back before sitting up. You're sick," said Austria.

"Here Prussia, the soup is a bit hot so be careful," said Austria, gently placing the soup on Prussia's lap.

Prussia looked at the soup and then at Austria. He seemed to not know what to do.

"Come on, you need to eat to get stronger," encouraged Austria. Prussia looked back at the soup and then picked up the spoon, but the spoon was shaking in his hand.

Austria saw this and took the bowl of soup and the spoon from Prussia. He then scooped a bit of soup into the spoon and held it out for Prussia to eat.

This confused Prussia quite a bit. He looked up at Austria.

"Come on Prussia, eat," said Austria.

With one last look at Austria, Prussia began to be spoon-fed from the Austrian.

Once the bowl was empty, Austria set the bowl on the nightstand and said, "Now its time to sleep."

He slowly helped the now sleepy Prussian into bed so not to startle him or anything. Tucking him into bed, Austria placed the wet washcloth on Prussia's forehead. He then settled back into his seat.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep unless you want me to stay longer or leave now," said Austria. Prussia looked at him, but didn't say anything.

It wasn't long before Prussia's eyes were becoming heavy and soon, he fell asleep. Austria smiled at the sight of Prussia sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent.

Austria watched him for a little while before standing up for his chair and quietly walking out of the room. He went across the hall and stood in front of Prussia's room.

"I need to find out what has been happening here and his room may give me a clue or something. It the only way since he isn't talking," muttered Austria to himself.

He entered Prussia's room and began his search with the wardrobe, but only found clothes that were untouched. He then checked the bed, but couldn't tell anything if anything was wrong because the sheets were black. The next place he checked was the closet, which brought a surprise to Austria. In the closet was a pile of torn clothes. Austria picked a pick up and examined it. To him, the clothes looked like they were ripped apart by force. This confused him. As he started to look through the pile, he saw that some of the clothes seemed to have dry blood on them. This confused him even more. When he finished looking through the closet, the Austria moved to the chest at the foot of the bed. Opening the chest, the first thing he saw was Prussia's Teutonic Knight's uniform. He took out the uniform and studied it. It seemed to be in good condition and well taken care of. Laying it aside, Austria continued to explore the chest. The next thing he found confused him. It was a cute white stuffed rabbit with small black button eyes. Giving it one last look, he placed the toy on the floor and continued to look. He found in the chest several quilts that had different designs. Looking at the quilts, Austria set them on the floor and looked back into the chest. There was only one other thing in the chest. A sword. It was Prussia's Teutonic Knight's sword. He picked up the sword and unsheathed it, carefully examined it. The sword was in good condition. It was a long, steel blade, but was lightweight. At the end of the hilt was an Iron Cross.

After putting the sword back into its sheath, Austria started to put away the things that were in the chest, but he didn't put the sword in first. He started with the quilts, then the Teutonic Knight's uniform with the sword on top of them. He didn't put away the rabbit. He left the room, carrying the rabbit with him back to his room.

Entering his room, Austria saw Prussia still asleep, but curled up in a ball.

Austria quickly went up to the bed and placed the rabbit on the nightstand so to check on Prussia. He felt the boy's fever was a bit higher than before and that he was covered in sweat.

Sighing, Austria picked Prussia up and carried him out of the room, heading to the bathroom. As he walked from the room, Prussia slowly woke up and turned his head to look at Austria.

"Its ok, Prussia. I'm going to give you a bath so you can freshen up a bit," said Austria.

Prussia groaned at this, but didn't struggle or couldn't. He just watched Austria.

When they entered the bathroom, Austria set down on the sink counter and went to the tub. He turned on the faucet and let the tub fill up. He collected some towels from the cabinets and then went to turn off the faucet. He turned and walked up to Prussia, rolling up his sleeves. He started to undress him. Prussia tried to put up a struggle, but he was to sick and weak to do anything. Once all his clothes were off, Austria carried him to the bathtub and carefully put him in.

He let Prussia soak before he started to wash him, slowly and gently. He felt the tense Prussian began to relax bit by bit. Once Austria had finished bathing him, he drained the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the boy. He picked him up and grabbed the other towels and left the bathroom.

Carrying him back to his room, Austria placed him on his bed and started to dry him off. He wrapped him in the towel so to keep him warm and said, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you some fresh clothes." He gently patted Prussia on head and left the room.

He quickly came back with a fresh set of clothes and started to dress Prussia. When he was done, Prussia was wearing a set of creamy white pajamas that fit him perfectly. Austria placed the boy in bed and tucked him into bed, making sure the covers and sheets keeping him warm.

"I have something for you," whispered Austria. He took the rabbit off the nightstand and showed it to Prussia, who quietly gasped at the sight of the rabbit. The boy reached up for it, trying to grab it from Austria.

Smiling at this, Austria placed the rabbit right next to Prussia, who wrapped his arms around it. He snuggled into the toy with closed eyes.

Austria's smile became even bigger and he whispered, "Now, go to sleep. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He sat back down in the chair and watched Prussia.

Prussia opened his eyes a bit and stared at Austria, but a moment later, his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Done with this chapter. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Thanks to those who have. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I know starting another story while I have many still to finish is not good, but I've been having writers block with those stories and don't know how to continue so I'm going to start on this story.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Three

Over two weeks had passed until Prussia was completely over his sickness. Austria had spent most of his time staying by Prussia's bedside and watched over him. The only other thing he had done was cleaning Prussia's room so when he was better, he could sleep in his room. He had been sleeping in Austria's bed and Austria had been sleeping in the chair, causing him to be a bit sore in his back and neck.

Austria had thrown away all the torn up clothes and changed the bed sheets. Changing the bed, he replaced the black sheets, covers, and pillowcases with white ones. He put one of the quilts, a white quilt with black edges and in the middle was an Iron Cross, on top of the bed.

Since he was better and allowed out of bed, Prussia had been following Austria all over the place. The only place he wasn't allowed to follow Austria into the bathroom, but he would wait right outside the bathroom door.

That night after dinner, Austria was trying to put Prussia to sleep in his own bed. This was hopefully going to be the first night that Prussia would be sleeping in his own room and not in Austria's room. But every time Austria was about to head out of the room, Prussia would grab his arm and cling to him.

Sighing, Austria said, "Ok, I'll stay with you, but only until you fall asleep."

He knelt down next to the bed and tucked Prussia into bed again. He gave the toy bunny to Prussia, who held it close to him. Austria ran a hand through Prussia's hair to sooth the boy. Slowly Prussia started to nod off, fighting so not to sleep, but soon he lost and fell asleep.

Austria sighed happily at this and quietly left the room. At the door, he didn't close that door all the way, leaving it open just a crack. He walked into his room and got into bed. Soon he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Austria slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was pressure on the bed near his leg. He slowly sat up and saw that Prussia was sitting between his leg and the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes.<p>

Sighing, Austria asked, "Prussia, did you just wake up?"

Prussia nodded.

"Well, would you like some breakfast?" asked Austria. Again, Prussia nodded.

"Then lets get dress and get something to eat," said Austria, getting out of bed. They got dress and then he picked Prussia up, carrying him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Austria set Prussia onto the counter and started to cook breakfast. As breakfast was being cooked, Austria started to set the table with Prussia helping him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The two of them looked up and then at each other.

"Maybe its Paul," said Austria as he headed to the door, Prussia following close behind him.

At the door, Austria opened it and all of a sudden, a force pushed him back.

"Hungary," said Austria, abruptly.

"Oh, Mr. Austria. I was so worry. I thought something had happened to you. No one had heard anything from you. Did something happen. Did Prussia hurt you or anything?" asked Hungary in a panic, holding him tightly in her arms.

"Hungary, calm down please. I'm all right as you can see," said Austria, trying to calm him down.

Letting go of him, Hungary looked at him and asked, "Then why haven't you contacted anyone?"

"Well, I've been busy," said Austria, looking down at Prussia, who was peeking from behind his leg.

Hungary looked down and saw Prussia. A surprised expression was etched on her face.

"Prussia?" questioned Hungary.

"Yes. I was surprised also when I first saw him," said Austria.

Hungary knelt down to Prussia's level and said with a smile, "Hey Prussia, its been a long time since I've seen you. You haven't changed a bit."

Prussic hid himself behind Austria.

Hungary was confused at this and looked up at Austria with a questioning look on her face.

"I'll explain it to you later. We have breakfast cooking if you like to join us," said Austria.

Entering the manor, Hungary followed Austria and Prussia into the kitchen. When the food was ready, they ate in silence.

When they finished eating, they decided to take a walk outside. They headed to the lake and walked by the edge of the water. Austria and Hungary wanted to talk, but couldn't since Prussia was in earshot.

"Prussia, how about you go play by the water. Hungary and I need to talk about some things. Nothing for you to worry about," said Austria.

Prussia looked at Austria and then gave a side-glance to Hungary. He then nodded and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Hungary turned to Austria and asked, "What's been going on? Why is Prussia still little? What's wrong to him?"

"I'm not sure. He was like this when I first came here. He was really distance with me at first and only recently has he begun to trust me. And that was after he was sick for over two weeks," told Austria.

Hearing this caused Hungary to be worried.

"When you say distance, what do you mean?" asked Hungary.

"He was scared of me and would run away from me. He even bit me once to get away," said Austria. This really surprised Hungary.

"But things had been getting better. He's now been clinging to me. Following me all over the place. Like last night, I finally was able to get him to sleep in his bed. He had been sleeping in my bed since he got sick. I've slept in a chair by his bedside since then," said Austria.

"Poor thing," said Hungary.

There was a moment of silence until Hungary asked, "Is something bothering you, Mr. Austria? It seems like something is on your mind."

Looking at Hungary, Austria said, "In my opinion, I'm pretty sure that Prussia was left alone for a long time, probably for several years. I don't think anyone was taking care of him. When I arrived here, the manor was a mess. The whole place was filled with dust and every room was dirty. It didn't seem like anyone had cleaned it for many years. Paul, he takes care of the stable, has been working here for about four years and said that he has barely ever seen anyone here. When I arrived here, the only food that was available was stale bread and beer. If he was a normal human, he probably be dead by now."

This horrified Hungary.

"How can anyone do that to him?" wondered Hungary. Austria didn't answer.

They walked in silence until Hungary asked, "So what have you been doing?"

"Well, mostly cleaning the manor. I've cleaned most of it, but there are still a few rooms to do. Then I was thinking next spring, I would plant a garden. Make the place look nice on the outside also," said Austria.

"That would be nice," said Hungary.

Austria looked to where Prussia and saw him standing, working with something in his hands. He walked up to the boy with Hungary behind him, following him.

He knelt done next to Prussia and asked, "What are you doing, Prussia?"

After a moment, Prussia showed Austria a wreath of flowers that he picked.

"That's very pretty," said Austria.

Suddenly Prussia placed the wreath on Austria's head. This surprised Austria and Hungary.

Austria then smiled and said, "Thank you, Prussia." He patted the boy on the head and then picked him up.

Hungary walked up to him and said, "That was very nice, Prussia." She went to pat him on the head, but Prussia moved away from her hand. This made Hungary kind of worried and sad.

"Its ok. She's not going to hurt you," said Austria, but Prussia nuzzled into in Austria's neck like him was trying to hide away.

Austria shrugged at Hungary and she sighed at this.

They stayed outside until it was time to start cooking lunch. Austria and Hungary started to cook lunch with Prussia watching them.

Watching them kind off saddened Prussia. Austria seemed to be having a good time with Hungary.

Sliding off the counter, Prussia left the kitchen without Austria and Hungary noticing. He walked down the hallway, heading back to his room. In his room, Prussia sat down on his bed and took hold of his bunny, holding it close.

In the kitchen, Austria and Hungary had just put the food in the oven when the noticed that Prussia was gone.

"Where could he have gone?" wondered Hungary.

"I'll go look for him. You stay here," said Austria, leaving the kitchen. He headed straight to Prussia's room.

Austria entered Prussia's room and saw the boy curled up in bed, on top of the sheets, holding his bunny.

Sitting down on the bed next to him, Austria asked, "What's wrong? Did something upset you?"

No response.

"Is it because of Hungary?" asked Austria. Prussia tensed at hearing this.

"Ok, so that's the reason. She's only here for a little while and she won't hurt you. I promise," said Austria. He raised his hand and ruffled Prussia's hair, playfully. A small smile appeared on Prussia's face from this.

"Is that a smile on your face? Is that a smile?" teased Austria in a playful way. He started to tickle the boy's sides causing the boy to laugh very hard and his face to turn red.

They did this for a bit until Austria stopped, letting Prussia, who was panting very hard and almost tomato red, calm down.

"There. You feel better?" asked Austria.

When Prussia finally calmed down, he went over to Austria and wrapped his arms around the Austrian's neck, hugging him.

Austria smiled at this hugged the boy back.

When they broke apart, Austria took the wreath of flowers off his head and placed it on Prussia, saying, "It looks cuter this way."

Prussia's eyes widened at hearing this and looked away, a slight blush appearing on his face. Austria was surprised at this reaction and then smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go. Breakfast should be ready by now," said Austria. He picked Prussia up and carried him to the kitchen, where waiting for them.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to eat alone," said Hungary.

"Sorry for taking so long. Lets eat," said Austria. He placed Prussia in a chair and took a seat next to him. Hungary sat down on the other side of Austria. They ate mostly in silence with the only conversation between Austria and Hungary. Prussia was mostly looking at his plate and sliding his food around his plate with his fork, bored.

But conversation caught the Prussian's ears.

"I do miss playing the piano. This is the longest time that I haven't been playing the piano since I started to play," said Austria.

Hearing this, Prussia slid out of his chair and walked out of the dining room. This surprised Austria and Hungary.

Austria quickly stood up and followed him with Hungary right behind him.

"Prussia, where are you going?" asked Austria, following the boy, but as usual, no response.

Prussia led them to a room that Austria hadn't been in yet. Opening the door, Prussia walked in with Austria and Hungary.

Austria gasped at the sight of this room. It was a music room. It contained a violin, a viola, a flute, and in the middle of the room was a grand piano with a large sofa next to it. This room of course needed some cleaning and the instruments probably needed to be tuned, but Austria couldn't wait to play some music. It has felt like years since he last played any music.

He looked down at Prussia, who was looking up at him, waiting for how Austria would react.

Kneeling down in front of the boy, Austria ruffled his hair, playfully and said, "Thank you, Prussia. Thank you very much for showing me this."

A little smile appeared on Prussia's face.

This was the next room to be cleaned. With the help of Hungary and a bit from Prussia, the room took about an hour to clean. Austria then started to tune the instruments, which took over an hour.

Once everything was done, Austria, Prussia, and Hungary took a seat on the sofa to rest. Hungary leaned against the armrest of the sofa, Austria, who was in the middle, leaned against the back of the sofa, and Prussia lay down with his head on Austria's lap.

"We should start making some lunch. It'll take a while and it will be about lunchtime by the time we finish," said Hungary.

"Ok. Lets go," said Austria. He turned to Prussia and was about to say something when he saw that the boy was asleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

Austria smiled and turned to Hungary. "We should let him sleep," he said.

Hungary nodded in agreement. Austria carefully stood up, holding Prussia's head so not to wake him. Placing the boy's head on the sofa gently, Austria took off his jacket and covered him with it. They left the room to start cooking lunch.

"I should leave soon. I don't think it is good for me to stay here for long. Prussia doesn't like me to be here," said Hungary as they headed to the kitchen.

"Maybe, but he needs to get use to others. He can't be afraid of people," said Austria.

Hungary smirked at this and said, "I don't really think he is that afraid of me. I think it is something else."

"What do you mean?" asked Austria, confused.

"I mean I think he is more jealous than anything," said Hungary.

"Jealous?" said Austria.

"He's jealous because I'm here and you're paying attention to me and not him. You said it yourself. He's been clinging to you. He wants you to only pay attention to him. You're probably the only person who has been giving him attention for a long time," said Hungary.

As Prussia slept, he began to turn and twitch in his sleep. His face expression showed pain and tears came from his closed eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and sat up, screaming. He continued to scream until Austria and Hungary ran into the room.

Austria went up to the couch and said, "Its ok, Prussia, its ok. Its just a nightmare, nothing is going to hurt. It was just a bad dream."

Prussia quickly went to Austria, grabbing the front of the Austrian's shirt, sobbing on his chest. Austria wrapped his arms around the boy and picked him up. He felt Prussia shaking in his arms. He took a seat on the sofa and tried to comfort him, whispering 'Its ok' to him.

He looked up at Hungary and saw that she was really worried, but knew she might make it worse.

"Hungary, it might be better if you leave us alone for a while," said Austria. Hungary nodded and left.

Austria turned his attention back to Prussia.

"Its ok, Prussia. No one is going to hurt you. You're going to be fine. It was just a bad dream," said Austria, trying to calm him down.

The boy continued to cry into Austria's chest. The Austrian stroked Prussia's back to soothe him.

It took a while before Prussia's cries subsided. His eyes were becoming heavy and started to close. Austria smiled sadly at him and stood up, holding Prussia in his arms.

"Lets get you to bed," said Austria. He walked out of the music room and headed to Prussia's room.

In Prussia's room, he tried to get Prussia off of his chest to put him in bed, but the boy wouldn't let go of him, who nuzzled his head into Austria's chest.

"You're not going to let go, are you," said Austria. Prussia responded by tightening his grip on Austria's shirt.

"Guess you're not," said Austria. He lay down on the bed with his back against the headboard. The boy fell asleep as Austria became relaxed, still clutching the front of the Austrian's shirt.

After a few minutes like this, the door opened and Hungary walked into the room. Austria put a finger on his lips and showed her that Prussia was asleep.

"Foods ready," she whispered.

"We'll wait. You can go eat if you want," said Austria.

Hungary nodded and whispered, "How is he?"

"He just fell asleep. I think he'll be fine. He just had a bad dream," whispered Austria.

"Ok," muttered Hungary and then said softly, "I'll bring in some food for the two of you later. I'll start cleaning the rooms you haven't yet clean after I finish eating."

"You don't have to," said Austria in a low voice.

"Its alright. It's something for me to do. I'll see you later," said Hungary, quietly and left the room.

Austria sighed and then looked down at Prussia. He then closed his eyes, letting them rest for a bit.

Then he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Glad I got it done today. Hope everyone has a nice night and good trick or treating. I know I will. Happy Halloween! Bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Four

Hungary stayed at the manor for a few days until she had to leave because her country's leaders needed her.

As time passed, summer was turning into fall and with that, the weather was getting colder and wetter. The leaves on trees were turning from green to yellow, red, orange, and golden-yellow.

On this evening, it was raining so Austria and Prussia were stuck inside. The two of them were in the music room. Austria was playing on the piano and Prussia was looking the window, bored out of his mind.

Prussia walked away from the window and went up to Austria. He pulled on the end of the Austrian's coat, getting his attention.

Austria stopped playing the piano and looked down at Prussia.

"Is something wrong?" asked Austria. The Prussian raised both of his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

Sighing, Austria stood up from the piano bench and picked up the boy.

"You're just bored, that's all," said Austria. Prussia nodded.

Before Austria could say anything, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who would come all this way in the rain?" wondered Austria as he headed to the door.

At the door, Austria set Prussia on the floor and opened the door.

On the other side of the door was a man in his early forties and was five feet seven inches. He had short sandy hair and brown eyes with pale skin that had a slight tan to it. He wore a black shirt with brown pants and with tan boots. Around his body was a long black cloak that covered his body from the rain.

Austria let the man into the manor. When the man took off his hook, Prussia saw his face and hid behind Austria's leg.

"Hello Sir, may I ask who you are?" asked Austria.

The man turned to Austria and said, "I'm Jerg Schulz. I'm a Prussian official for the Prussian government. I'm mostly passing through here. You must be Austria."

"Yes, I am. It is nice to make your acquaintance," said Austria.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm just going to be staying here for the night and head back out in the morning, if that is alright," said Jerg.

"Yes, I guess that would be fine," said Austria.

Jerg looked down and saw Prussia.

"I see that Little Prussia has taken a liking to you," said Jerg.

"Yes, I guess you can say that," said Austria.

"Usually he runs and hides whenever anyone comes to this manor," said Jerg.

"Well, hopefully that will change for now on," said Austria.

The two of them talked for a while until Jerg went to a guest bedroom for the night.

Austria looked down at Prussia and then he picked him up. The boy wrapped his arms around the Austrian's neck.

"What's wrong? That man is not going to hurt you. He'll be gone by the morning," said Austria.

Prussia nuzzled his face into Austria's chest.

To soothe him, Austria stroked Prussia's head and said, "Come on, time for bed." He carried the boy to his bedroom. After he was changed into some pajamas, Austria tucked Prussia into bed and was about to leave when the Prussian grabbed the sleeve of Austria's jacket.

Looking at the boy, Austria sighed with a smile on his face and said, "Alright, I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Austria watched Prussia as he fell asleep. He stroked the boy's cheek and once he was asleep, the Austrian quietly left the room and went into his room, getting ready for bed. He soon fell asleep.

A couple of hours had passed when Austria was suddenly awakened by a noise. He sat up and listened for the noise.

He heard the noise again and it sounded like it was coming from Prussia's room. Austria stood up and left his room, heading to the boy's room. He slightly opened the door and peeked into the room. What he saw shocked him.

The man, Jerg, was on top of Prussia, holding him down on the bed. Prussia was crying and whimpering. It was the noise that Austria had heard.

"You need to shut up or your friend will hear us. You wouldn't want that. You've been good for not tell him about us. Good boy. It's been a while since we were together so it will hurt even more than usual. Now, shut up," said Jerg. He ripped Prussia's pajama top off the boy and threw it to the floor.

"Your much more prettier than the last time I saw you. Your friend has been taking good care of you. That's good. Makes things better for us," said Jerg.

Jerg started to undo his pants.

This caused the shock to leave Austria's body and he quickly went into the room. He pushed Jerg off of Prussia, pushing off the bed. Anger filled Austria's whole body. Suddenly his gaze turned to the chest, remembering the sword that was in there. At once, he opened the chest and took out the sword, unsheathing it. Austria pointed the blade at Jerg.

"How dare you touch Prussia like that, you…monster. He is your country, not your sex slave. You are supposed to take care of him, not hurt him. Because of you, he is afraid of everyone and silent," said Austria.

Jerg was shaking at the sight of the angry Austrian and the sword pointed at him. Austria raised the sword up, ready to strike the man down.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise. Just don't kill me," begged Jerg, trembling.

As Austria was about to bring the sword down on the man, there came a voice that muttered with a tremble, "Aus…Aus…tri…a. Austri…a. Austria."

Austria turned to where the voice was coming from with a surprise expression on his face. He turned to face Prussia, who was still on the bed. He had grabbed the sheets on the bed and wrapped it around his body with his face the only part that wasn't covered. Austria could see his tears and the fear on his face. This caused a bit of the anger in his body to leave. He then turned back to Jerg.

There was a moment of silence before Austria said, "I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet." He then kicked Jerg in the head, knocking him out.

The Austrian turned and saw the tears fill Prussia's eyes fell down his cheeks. He began to cry. Placing the sword on the bed, Austria went up to Prussia and quickly picked him up.

"Shhh…Its ok. Its ok. That man is not going to hurt you anymore, I promise. I'm sorry this happened to you. It shouldn't have happened at all," said Austria. The boy cried on Austria's chest, who stroked his head gently.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Prussia's cries subsided. Austria stood up and retrieved another pajama top. He set the boy on the bed and dressed Prussia with the top.

"Prussia, you stay here. I'll be right back," said Austria. He went up to Jerg and dragged him out of the bedroom.

After about fifteen minutes, Austria came back and picked Prussia up. He sat down on the bed with the boy in his arms, who was shaking.

"Its ok, Prussia. That man won't hurt you anymore, I promise," said Austria, but Prussia was still shaking.

Sighing sadly, Austria held Prussia closer to him and said, "I'll still with you tonight if you like. How's that?"

Austria lay down on the bed with his back against the headboard and Prussia on his lap. He pulled the sheets and covers up until Prussia was covered. He gently stroked the boy's hair to soothe him.

Prussia looked up at Austria, curled up on his lap. Slowly his eyes started to close and soon the Prussian fell asleep.

Smiling sadly down at the boy, Austria continued to stroke the Prussian's hair and muttered, "I'm sorry, Prussia. I'm sorry this happened to you." And soon he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally done with this chapter. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for those who have. Hope you all have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Five

The next day around late morning, some movement on Austria's lap awakened him. When he slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a few times, he looked down at his lap and saw Prussia sitting up on his lap, looking up at him.

They looked at each other before Prussia said, "Austria."

Austria smiled at this and said, "Good morning, Prussia." He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him.

"Austria," again said Prussia, who wrapped his arms around the Austrian.

When they broke apart, Austria said, "Prussia, I want you to stay here until I come back. I need to take care of something and I would prefer if you stayed here."

A confused expression appeared on the boy's face.

"I just want you to stay here for your safety. You should get some more sleep. You had a hard night," said Austria. He smiled down at Prussia and patted him on the head.

Austria picked up the sword from the foot of the bed and left the room. Prussia watched the Austrian leave the room, still confused. He lie down in bed and soon fell asleep.

A few hours had passed before Prussia wake up. He sat up, looking around and saw that the room was empty. He got out of bed and went to the door, opening it just a crack to peek out. When he saw that the coast was clear, Prussia left the room to search for Austria.

He searched through the manor and couldn't find Austria. Prussia continued to search for the Austrian until he heard voices from outside. He looked out of a window and saw Austria talking with a few Prussian officials. Next to them, on his knees was Jerg. His hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged.

After a few minutes, the officials left, taking Jerg with them. Austria turned to go into the manor. When he entered, Austria saw Prussia looking out the window, watching the officials take Jerg away.

Walking up to the Prussian, Austria said, "They're taking him away so that he will never bother you again. They'll make sure of it. I promise."

Prussia continued to watch until they were out of sight and then he turned his gaze up to Austria.

"Austria," said Prussia.

"I have some food cooking. I bet you're hungry," said Austria, picking up the boy and carried him to the dining room.

When they finished eating, Austria dressed Prussia and said, "How about we go out? We should get some fresh air. It'll be good for us. We can go into town and look around, if you like. Or go around the area and explore."

Prussia looked up at Austria and nodded.

* * *

><p>Time passed and the two of them were always together, even at night. Prussia wouldn't let Austria leave him at night so the Austrian would stay with the Prussian, who would curl up on Austria's lap every night.<p>

Prussia was changing also as time went on. He had aged a bit from a five-year-old to a seven-year-old and grown about two inches. He was starting to talk, but mostly to Austria, rarely did ever talk to other people.

Weather was changing from fall to winter and the days were getting colder. Soon a few inches of snow covered the ground.

In the manor, Austria was getting an eager Prussia ready to go outside.

"Prussia, calm down. The snow is going to there when we finish getting your coat on. Now hold still," said Austria.

Once Austria finished dressing Prussia, they headed outside with the boy leading the way.

"Prussia, slow down," said Austria.

"But I don't want to. It'll melt by the time we there," said Prussia.

"No, it won't," said Austria.

"Yes, it will. Your so slow," teased Prussia.

Before Austria could say anything, Prussia ran out of the room and out of the manor, into the snow covered ground. Austria quickly went after him. Once the Austrian was outside, he looked around, but couldn't find the Prussian.

"Prussia, where are you?" called out Austria.

He received no voice answer, but he did receive a snowball in the face. Quickly wiping his face, Austria looked around again and saw Prussia heading to the now frozen lake. Austria went after him.

Fear went down the Austrian's spine when he saw Prussia stepping onto the frozen lake.

"Prussia, get off the ice. It's dangerous," shouted Austria, but Prussia walked farther onto the ice.

Austria ran towards the boy, but stopped at the edge of the frozen lake.

"Prussia, please come back here," begged Austria. Prussia turned to look at him and started to head to him, but suddenly the boy slipped and fell onto the ice. He was sprawled on his back.

Gasping in fear, Austria quickly went onto the ice and was soon at Prussia's side.

He gently helped the boy sit up and asked, "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Looking at his face, Austria saw that tears were in Prussia's eyes, but saw that the boy was trying to stop them from falling down his cheek.

Picking up the boy, Austria held him close to his chest and whispered calmly, "Its ok. I'm here. Were you scared? There is nothing to worry about. Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

Prussia looked at Austria and then raise his hand to the back of his head. He at once winced in pain.

"Your head. Let me take a look," said Austria. Looking at the back of Prussia's head, he saw a bump that was starting to appear.

"You're going to be alright. It's just a nasty bump. It'll go away soon. Now, lets get off this ice," said Austria. He slowly stood up with Prussia in his arms and gradually walked off the ice. Austria carried him until they were in front of the manor.

"Do we have to go inside already? We just came outside," said Prussia.

Austria looked at the boy in his arms and then sighed.

"Fine, but no risky stuff. I don't want you to go hurt yourself again," said Austria, gently setting Prussia on the snow-covered ground.

"Ok," said Prussia before running off. He went down the side of the snowy road and Austria slowly followed behind him.

He stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to look back at Austria, smiling. Austria smiled back at him.

Suddenly snow from a tree branch fell and landed on the Prussian. Shock filled Austria, who ran to the buried boy. He started to dig through the snow, looking for Prussia.

It took a moment until Austria found the boy and then began to dig him out. Finally digging his head and torso out, Austria picked him from the snow.

Austria felt the boy shivering and saw that his lips were a hint of blue. His skin, if possible, was a tinge paler.

He held the Prussian close to his chest and said, "Lets get you inside." He quickly went inside the manor and into Prussia's room. He changed him out of his now wet clothes and into pajamas. Austria put the boy into bed to warm him up, tucking him in bed.

"Today just wasn't your day," said Austria, stroking Prussia's head. He felt the boy was still shaking.

"Can you…stay with me?" asked Prussia.

Smiling at him, Austria said, "Of course I will." Taking off his boots, Austria got onto the bed, laying down next to Prussia, who moved closer to the Austrian and nuzzled into his chest. He soon fell asleep. Austria watched him as he slept.

A moment later, Austria closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Soon winter turned into spring and when the weather was warm enough, Austria began to plant Eglantine Rose shrubs around the manor with Prussia's help. They then started to plant a huge garden in the back of the manor. The planted light yellow calendulas, lilac, white, yellow, and mauve crocuses, white, mauve, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, and purple gladioluses, white, purple, yellow, and blue German irises, an ultra-violet jacaranda, yellow, white, red, pink, and orange garden lilies, white Yulan magnolia, white and yellow daffodil, pink, white, purple, orange and red azalea, red, pink, orange, white, and purple tulips.<p>

They had just finished planting the last of the flowers when it was starting to get dark. Austria was carrying Prussia to the bathroom to take a bath.

"You know, you should walk on your own. You're getting too big for me to carry you around," said Austria.

"But I like it when you carry me," said Prussia.

"Doesn't mean I can do it forever. You're going to grow up one day and then I won't be able to carry anymore," said Austria.

There was a moment of silence before Prussia said, "I don't want to grow up then."

Austria chuckled at this and said, "Of course you want to grow up. You need to become big and strong. It means your country is doing well."

"But my country is doing well. Why am I not big and strong already?" asked Prussia.

At hearing this question, Austria stopped walking and looked at Prussia.

"I'm not sure about that. It could be due to stress or how you have been treated or both, but I'm not really sure. But you are growing, slowly, but still growing," said Austria. He started to walk again.

When they entered the bathroom, Austria set Prussia on the sink counter and went to fill the tub with warm water. Once the tub was filled up, the Austrian went to the cupboard and grabbed some towels and placed them on the counter next to the Prussian.

"Can we take a bath together?" asked Prussia.

Austria quickly turned to Prussia, a slight blush on his face.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Austria.

"I just want to. Please, can we?" begged Prussia.

Sighing, Austria said, "I guess we can."

Hearing this, a big smile appeared on Prussia's face.

Once they were undressed, Austria carried Prussia into the tub and he sat down with the Prussian sitting on his lap.

As Austria was washing the boy's hair, Prussia asked, "How long are you going to stay here?"

This really surprised Austria. He said, "I'm not really sure. I guess until our governments say so. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want you to leave," said Prussia, who closed his eyes and lay back against Austria's stomach. A small smile appeared on the boy's face.

Austria was a bit shock at hearing this and looked down at the boy.

When they finished taking a bath, the two of them headed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around Austria's waist and carrying a half sleeping Prussia, who was wrapped in a towel. He went into Prussia's room and dried and dressed the boy, tucking him into bed. Austria placed the boy's bunny near him and then he left the room.

Once in his own room, Austria got dress and went to bed himself.

* * *

><p>Before long, it was summer again and with that, Prussia had grown even more. He now looked like a ten-year-old and was four feet four inches tall.<p>

The two of them were out in near the lake on horseback. Prussia was riding on Wodan and Austria was riding Germangabis.

"Prussia, slow down. Your going too fast," shouted Austria as he watched the Prussian galloping on his horse.

"But its fun," shouted back Prussia.

"Please Prussia, slow down," begged Austria.

With this, Prussia had his horse slow down to a walk, heading to Austria. He stopped right next to the Austrian with a smile on his face.

Austria sighed and said, "You shouldn't be so reckless. You might hurt yourself or others."

"But I'm fine," said Prussia.

"For now, but some other time you may not be fine," said Austria and then said, "Come on, lets get these horse back to the stable. They probably need a break."

They headed back to the stable and put the horses back into their stalls. As the two of them headed back into the manor, a man on a gray Lipizzaner rode up to them.

This man was in his twenties and was five feet ten inches with slightly tan skin. He had short, ruffled blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a tan cloak and brown pants with black boots.

"Sir, are you Mr. Austria?" asked the man.

"Yes. Yes, I am," said Austria.

"Then I'm to give you this," said the man, pulling a rolled up piece of paper from a messenger bag and handing it over to Austria.

Once Austria took the paper, the man bid them goodbye and rode off.

Austria unrolled the paper and read it, sighing when he finished.

"What does it said?" asked Prussia.

"My country's leader is coming here in about a week to talk about something," said Austria.

"What about?" asked Prussia.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out when he gets here," said Austria.

* * *

><p>When a week had passed, Austria and Prussia waited outside for Austria's leader with Prussia slightly behind Austria. They waited for about an hour when a horse pulled carriage came and stopped in front of them. A servant came out from the carriage and held opened the door, helping a man out of the carriage, who wore clothes of royalty. It was Austria's country leader.<p>

Austria bowed to this man and said, "Hello Sir, its good to see you. Welcome to the countryside of Königsberg." Prussia simply stared at him.

"Hello Austria, it is good to see in good health," said his leader.

He then looked down at Prussia and said, "So this is Prussia. It is nice to meet you, little one."

Prussia tried to hide more of himself behind Austria's leg.

"I'm sorry, Sir. He is a bit nervous about meeting new people," said Austria.

"Is that so. Well, we have some things to discuss about," said Austria's leader.

"Please, come in," said Austria, leading him into the manor.

He led him into the living room to be comfortable. Austria sat across from his leader with Prussia sitting next to him.

"I would first like to ask how has your stay been here, Austria?" the leader asked.

"It has been good. A bit hard at first, but everything has been good so far," said Austria.

"That is good," said his leader and then he looked at Prussia, asking, "How have you been, Prussia?"

Prussia was surprised and quickly said, "Fine. I'm doing fine."

"That is good. I'm glad to have finally meet you, Prussia," said the Austrian leader.

"Sir, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" asked Austria.

"Well Austria, it is my opinion and many others' opinion that it is time for you to return back to Vienna," said his leader.

This shocked both Prussia and Austria. Soon Prussia quickly ran out of the room.

"Prussia," called out Austria. He stood up and watched Prussia leave the room.

Austria then turned to his leader and asked, "Why now, Sir? It's only been about a year since I arrived here."

"There have been certain situations since you left and we would prefer if you were back in Vienna," said his leader.

"But Sir, what about Prussia? He needs me," said Austria.

"So do your country and your people, which are more important than this little boy," said his leader.

"Then who will take care of him? His government haven't been doing the best job doing that," argued Austria.

"We have discuss about this matter and steps are being made for this boy. Now, please start packing up. I would like to leave by this evening by the latest," said the Austrian leader.

Austria knew there wasn't anything he could say so he nodded and left the room. He headed to his room, but at the door, he stopped and looked at the door that led into Prussia's room.

Making his decision, Austria walked and entered Prussia's room. He saw the Prussian sitting on his bed, curled up, holding his bunny close to him with his face on the back of the bunny's head, which he was quietly sobbing into.

"Prussia," muttered Austria as he went up to the bed. The Austrian sat down on the edge of the bed. He raised his hand and placed it on top of the boy's head, ruffling his head as a sign of affection.

"Prussia, I'm so sorry. I didn't know about at all. Please forgive me," said Austria.

Prussia moved his head to look at Austria. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and his face was slightly red.

"I don't want you to leave," cried Prussia.

Austria picked the boy up and placed him on his lap. "I don't want to leave either," said Austria. He held the boy close to his chest.

He stood up with the boy in his arms and said, "I need to go pack. Come with me."

Prussia nodded and they went into Austria's room. Austria placed Prussia on the bed and he then started to pack. It took only about an hour before Austria finished packing. He sat down on the bed next to Prussia and looked sadly at the boy.

Suddenly Prussia placed his bunny on Austria's lap, which surprised.

"Are you giving this to me?" asked Austria, holding the bunny in his hand. Prussia nodded.

"I can't have this. Its yours," said Austria, giving the bunny back to Prussia.

But Prussia pushed it back to Austria. "I want you to have it," said Prussia.

Sighing, Austria looked at the bunny and said, "Thank you, Prussia. Its very kind of you." He then packed the bunny with his things.

Austria then knelt in front of the Prussian and said, "Prussia, I knew that you're sad about me leaving, but you need to be strong. You need to grow strong and become big for you, your country, and your people. There will be lots of troubles and hard times, but don't let them get to you. Good things will always come in the end," said Austria.

More tears appeared in Prussia's eyes and down his cheeks.

"Are we going to see each other again?" asked Prussia, trying not to cry.

"Yes, we will. I don't know when, but we will see each other," said Austria.

Prussia then pushed himself onto Austria, causing the Austrian to land on his butt on the floor. The Prussian was crying on his chest.

Austria wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close.

"I know. I'll miss you too, but we will see each other. I promise," said Austria. He then kissed the boy on his forehead.

Standing up, Austria set Prussia on the floor and went to pick up his bags. He held out one of hands for the Prussian, who took it. They walked together to the front door. Setting his things by the front door and looked down at Prussia. He ruffled the boy's hair with his hand.

"Uh, good Austria. Your ready. Lets go," said Austria's leader, coming towards them.

"I'll be there soon. Please giving me a moment, Sir," said Austria.

"Of course, I'll see you outside then. Goodbye Prussia, it was nice to meet you," said the Austrian leader and he walked out the manor and to his carriage.

Austria knelt down in front of Prussia and gently stroked the boy's face.

"This is not goodbye, Prussia. We will see each other. Maybe sooner than later," said Austria.

"Ok," said Prussia.

"Come here," said Austria. He gently pulled the Prussian towards him, hugging the boy. Prussia hugged him back.

Pulling away from the boy, Austria kissed his forehead again.

"See you later, Prussia," said Austria. He picked his things up and walked out of the manor and to the carriage.

Once he was in the carriage, Austria looked out of the window at the manor and saw Prussia looking out of a window of the manor at him.

The carriage started to move and Austria stared at Prussia's manor until it was out of sight.

When Austria arrived back in Vienna after many weeks with his leader.

He was in his room unpacking his things when the Austrian came upon Prussia's bunny. Austria sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the bunny.

"I hope we see each other soon, Prussia," muttered Austria.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for those who have. Hope you all have a night day. Bye.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Six

Years passed and Austria didn't hear anything from Prussia. What he heard that there had been some problems during the Thirty Years War when the Swedish Army occupied some of their land and forced the Prussians to help them in someway. Also, there were situations with Poland since they were Poland's fiefs.

Austria also had problems in the Thirty Years War and with the Ottoman Turks. Right now, they were in the War of the Spanish Succession.

As time passed, Austria had changed a bit. He now looked eighteen and had grown an inch.

Walking through Schönbrunn Palace, Austria was going to head back to his room when he heard someone calling him.

"Mr. Austria," someone called out.

Turning to see who was calling him, Austria saw it was a man of the Austrian courts.

This man was in his thirties and was five feet eight inches with pale skin. He wore clothes of the Austrian court.

"Mr. Austria, the Prussians have joined us in fighting the Spanish and French," said this man.

This surprised Austria and he said, "But why?"

"They say that the Prussian's leader, Elector Frederick III, wants to be crowned as a king, Sir," told the man and then he said, "I've also heard that the Prussians have a soldier that fights like a demon."

"Like a demon?" questioned Austria.

"He is also said to have the appearance of a demon. He is said to be pale skinned with white hair like untouched snow, but eyes as red as blood. All fear him except for his own people. Even his allies fear him. Most stay away from him."

Hearing this shocked Austria.

"Thank you, Sir. I must be leaving now," said Austria. He then walked away.

Once he was alone, Austria put his back against the wall and sighed.

"Prussia, I hope you are alright," muttered Austria.

"Mr. Austria," someone said.

Austria turned to see Hungary coming towards him.

Hungary had also changed a bit. She now looked like a sixteen-year-old girl and grown two inches.

"Mr. Austria, is something wrong?" asked Hungary.

"No, everything is fine," said Austria, a small smile on his face.

"Your worried about Prussia," stated Hungary.

A bit surprised, Austria asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because I think you've have been worrying about him since you left him," said Hungary.

Sighing, Austria said, "His government has joined in the war with us."

"That's great. He and his people are helping us," said Hungary.

"But its him I'm worried about. I was just told that Prussia is fighting in he war himself. They call him a demon. Everyone is scared of him, but his own people," said Austria.

"Mr. Austria, I know you are worried about him, but you need to worry about yourself also. You've been very stressed since you came back here from Prussia's manor. Even more stressed since the war started. Please, worry about yourself," said Hungary.

Austria sighed again and said, "I know, but I wish to see him again so I know he is fine."

There was a moment of silence before Austria said, "I'm going back to my room. I think I need to rest for a bit."

"I think that would be good for you, Mr. Austria. Please rest well," said Hungary.

Austria headed to his room and closed the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the Austrian took off his boots and jacket and lay down on his bed. He turned on his side. On the nightstand was Prussia's bunny. Austria took hold of the bunny and held it close to him.

"I hope you are ok, Prussia," muttered Austria before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>With more time passing, Austria had heard that Prussia was getting stronger with next king, Frederick William I of Prussia, the Soldier-king. His army was made stronger, but never used in his time.<p>

Austria had his own trouble with the War of the Polish Succession. He barely had any support from anyone, but surprised to hear about some aid coming from the Prussians.

A couple of years passed after the war, news spread around about the death of King Frederick William I of Prussia and the crowning of Frederick II of Prussia. It was only several months later when Austria got the shock of his life. Prussia had declared war on Austria to gain Silesia.

"We must not let these Prussians get the better of us. We will fight them," said Archduchess Maria Theresa.

She was a twenty-three year old woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. She was five feet four inches with pale skin. She wore a royal white dress.

"Yes, my Lady," said Austria.

"I must ask, Austria. Do you have anything against fighting the Prussians? I have heard about your staying with Prussia many years ago and that you became fond of the boy," said Maria Theresa.

"I am fond of him, but since he and his people have started this war with us, I will fight among my people," said Austria.

"Well, that is good, Austria. Now lets plan for this war," said Maria Theresa.

Soon Austria was out on the battlefield with his soldiers to fight the Prussians and his allies, the France and Spanish, and his only ally was Britain. But after a few battles, it seemed that the Austrians were not doing well. So a truce was made at first, but a couple years later, war between the Prussians and the Austrians began again with the battles going to the Prussians and his allies.

As battle rang on with the sounds of artillery, gunfire, and sword-on-sword.

"Sir Austria, we must leave now. The Prussians are over welling us, Sir," said a commander.

"Agree. Have the troops retreat," ordered Austria.

As they retreated, a sudden cannonball strikes them. Austria fell to the ground with several of his men. Barely conscious, Austria slightly raised his head to look around and saw all hell breaking loose. His men were running in all directions. He saw the died bodies of his soldiers lying around, including the commander that his was talking to.

Soon Austria soon blacked out.

When Austria became conscious, he felt two pairs of hands were dragging him. Then he was tossed to the ground.

"So this is the great Austria. Pretty pathetic. He barely looks like he could take a kitten on. Barely looks like a man. More womanly," said a voice. Laughter rang around them.

Austria tried to look up, but his body felt too heavy. Suddenly a hand roughly took hold of his chin and raised his head up. Austria looked around with half opened eyes and saw that he was surrounded by whole group of people. All of them were wearing Prussian uniforms. Surrounded by the enemy was not a good position to be in for Austria.

"Are you sure he is a man? He looks like a flat chest woman," said a soldier. The group of soldiers laughed at this.

"Maybe we should check to see if he is," said another soldier.

"We can have some fun with this Austrian. We haven't had much fun since this war started," said a soldier. There was a cheer from the soldiers at this.

Suddenly Austria was flipped onto his back and he feel hands on his body, quickly trying to take off his uniform. Austria tried to move, but his body felt too heavy to move. When one of the hands pressed on one of Austria's many wounds, he moaned in pain.

"The Austrian seems to like it," shouted one of the soldiers.

"I would let him go if I were you," growled a voice. Hearing this, several gasped in fear and some ran away.

"Sir," said a soldier.

"Take your hands off of him and get out of here before you are all dead," growled the voice.

"But Sir, he is the enemy country," said one of the soldiers.

"I don't care. Get away from him. NOW!" shouted the voice.

With this, all the soldiers were gone leaving only Austria and whoever told them to leave.

Austria tried to look at whoever saved him, but soon his eyes became to heavy to keep open, but the last thing he saw before his eyes closed were red eyes.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for those who have. Hope you all have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Seven

Opening his eyes slowly, Austria blinked a few times to become clear. Looking around, he saw he was alone in a bedroom and outside the windows, he saw it was night. He tries to sit up, but winces in pain. Leaning against the headboard, Austria looks down at himself. He sees that he is only wearing a pair of black pants that were a bit baggy. Bandages wrapped around his stomach and torso only cover his upper body. His lower left arm is also wrapped with bandages. He raised his right hand and felt is head, face, and neck. He found that his forehead was wrapped in bandages, a bandage was on his right cheek, and bandage wraps around his neck.

'Whoever had treated his wounds knew what they were,' thought Austria. He looked around and saw that his glasses were on the nightstand next to the bed. Putting on his glasses, Austria slowly sits on the edge of the bed and tries to stand up, testing his legs.

On his legs, Austria felt them shaking and before he knew it, the Austrian fell to his hands and knees, gasping in pain. His body shook a bit as he tried to stand up.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and soon after, there was a sound of quick footsteps coming towards him. Someone knelt in front of him and muttered, "Austria."

Austria looked up at the person his eyes widened at the sight of this person.

This person looked to be sixteen and was five feet six inches. He had short, ruffled white hair and blood red eyes. It was Prussia.

"Prussia," gasped Austria.

"What are you doing, idiot? You're injured, you shouldn't be up," said Prussia.

Austria didn't respond. He was in too much shock.

"Well, come on. You need to get back into bed," said Prussia. He gently took hold of Austria, who finally was out of shock and stood. He walked to the bed with the help of Prussia.

Laying back down the bed with his back against the headboard, Austria continued to examine Prussia, who sat down on the edge of the bed.

He looked to be healthy and fit. He was wearing a Prussian uniform without the bicorne hat or cape. Around his neck was an Iron Cross.

"I know I'm handsome and everything, but if you keep staring at me like that, I'll feel like you have became a pervert or something," said Prussia.

Austria snapped at of this and said, "I'm sorry if you feel like that, but I'm not a pervert or anything of the like. It's just that you have changed so much since I last saw you. Your not that little boy that I remember."

"Of course I'm not. You think I would be after all this time? I'm as awesome as ever," said Prussia, a smirk on his face.

A small blush appeared on Austria's face, but quickly controlled himself.

"You seemed to have become very overconfident as you grown up. That can cost you greatly at times," said Austria, sighing.

Prussia looked away and a pout appeared on his face. "Its better than being scared of everything," muttered Prussia.

Surprised at hearing this, Austria raised his hand and placed it on Prussia's head, stroking his head gently.

"It wasn't your fault for being scared," said Austria, in a gentle tone.

A blush appeared on Prussia's face.

"I should also thank you for saving from your men. If it wasn't for you, who knows what they would have done to me," said Austria.

"Of course I wouldn't let them do anything to you that would hurt in anyway. Mostly what they were going to do," said Prussia.

There was a moment of silence between them before Austria yawned, his hand covering his mouth.

"You should get some rest. You need more time to heal. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep," said Prussia.

Nodding in agreement, Austria laid back in bed with Prussia's help. Soon his eyes were becoming heavy and the last thing he saw was Prussia watching over him.

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, the sun shined through the windows, disturbing the sleeping Austrian. Austria sat up in bed and again found his glasses on the nightstand.<p>

After he put them on, the door to the room opened. Austria turned to see Prussia walking in with a large tray of food and wine in his hands.

"Good. You're awake. I brought a lot of food. You haven't had any food for a while," said Prussia.

"How long was I asleep?" wondered Austria.

"About four days," said Prussia.

Shock filled Austria and he said, "Four…days." Prussia nodded.

Setting the tray on the nightstand, Prussia went to help Austria sit up and placed the tray on his lap.

As Austria ate, he again examined Prussia and noticed that he looked a little tired.

"Did you not sleep well last night? You look a little tired," said Austria.

Prussia blushed a bit and said looking away, "I stayed here last night."

"Why? You should have gotten some sleep," said Austria, confused.

Still looking away, Prussia said, "Well, our people are still at war with each other so it might not have been safe if you had been left alone for too long."

"I guess you are right," said Austria and then a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"Wait a minute, have you been by my bedside since I was brought here?" asked Austria.

The blush on Prussia's face grew and he muttered, "Yes."

"Why?" questioned Austria.

"Well, you did the same thing when I wasn't well so I thought it would be right if I did the same thing for you. It seemed right," said Prussia, looking away.

Austria continued to eat with Prussia watching him from his place on the edge of the bed.

"So where are we?" asked Austria.

"We are in the Castle of the Dukes of Głogów in Silesia," told Prussia.

Austria was about to speak when the doors of the room burst opened and a man came in.

This man wore a Prussian uniform with the rank of a General. He was in his forties and five feet four inches with slightly tan skin with brown eyes and brown hair that was tied with a black ribbon into a ponytail.

"General Zieten, what are you doing here?" asked Prussia, standing up from the bed.

"I came here to ask why isn't this Austrian in the dungeons, imprisoned and chained to the wall. I'm wondering why he is being taken care of by you, Prussia. He is our enemy and what's worst, he is Austria, their country. Our enemy," argued the General.

"He is injured and is to stay here. You have no say in this, General," argued back Prussia.

"He is our enemy and should not be shown such kindness by us," bickered General Zieten.

"Well, I say he stays here," asserted Prussia.

"Why you little ingrate," spat the General. He raised his hand to slap Prussia across his face.

"Prussia," cried out Austria.

But before the hand came down, a voice said, "I wouldn't do that, General Zieten."

All three of them turned to the doorway to see a man standing there. This man showed to be in his thirties and was six feet tall with pale skin. He had short blond hair with blue eyes. He too wore a Prussian uniform.

"Sire," said General Zieten.

"Fritz," said Prussia, joyfully. A smile appeared on his face from seeing this man.

"General Zieten, if you ever lay a hand on Prussia, I swear you will feel all the power I have in my domain," said Fritz.

This caused Zieten to sweat.

"Also, I allowed Austria here to be well taken care of under Prussia's supervision. He is our guest after all. Now, I would like you to leave Prussia and Austria alone," ordered Fritz.

"Yes, my lord," bowed Zieten and he left the room.

Once he was gone, Fritz turned to the two countries and said, "I'm sorry for his rude behavior, Austria. War something makes people forget their manners."

"I accept your apologize, but may I ask, who are you, Sir?" wondered Austria.

"Forgive my rudeness. I guess war has also made me forget my manners. I am Frederich II of Prussia, King in Prussia and the Elector of Brandenburg. It is nice to finally meet you, Austria. Prussia has told me much about you," said Fritz.

As soon as Austria heard this, he tried to get out of the bed.

"No, no Austria. Stay in bed. You are injured. It is best for you to stay where you are," said Fritz, which stopped Austria in his place.

"It is a honor to meet your Majesty," said Austria.

Fritz nodded to him and said, "I would like to talk to you, Austria, but I think it is best to wait until you are better. I need to leave anyway. Matters need to taken care. So please get well Austria."

Turning to Prussia, Fritz raised his hand and placed it on Prussia's head, ruffling his hair, playfully.

"And you, my Country, stay with Austria and don't cause too much trouble," said Fritz with a grin and he too left.

"Great man, isn't he," said Prussia, turning to face Austria.

"I guess you can say that. He is interesting and very kind," said Austria.

"Yeah, he is the best," said Prussia. He plopped himself on the edge of the bed with a smirk on his face, he turned to look at Austria.

Austria smiled and said, "I'm glad you finally found someone who cares deeply for you."

This statement confused Prussia and he said, "But he isn't the only one that has cared for me. You cared for me before he even existed."

Austria blushed at hearing this.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed before Austria was fully healed and allowed out of his room as long as he was with Prussia, who was always by his side.<p>

They were walking outside the grounds around the castle. Prussia had lent him some of his clothes. Austria was wearing a light gray button shirt and black pants with brown boots. Prussia wore his uniform.

Sitting on a hill, relaxing, Prussia was sprawled on his back with his eyes closed and Austria was admiring the view of the city.

"Prussia, I was wondering if you could tell why this war is happening? Is it for the land or to rule over us? Or is it to disgrace us?" questioned Austria.

Prussia's eyes widened and then he looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Prussia.

"But Prussia, we are in war against each other, which you started. Please tell why did you start this war. Was it for power or to gain something? Please tell me," begged Austria.

Quickly standing up, Prussia shouted, "I don't what to talk about it." And he stormed off.

"Prussia," called out Austria as he stood up. He went to follow the Prussian, but he lost sight of him.

Heading back to the castle, Austria let his thoughts wonder.

"Austria," someone called out.

With his train of thought broken, Austria turned to see Fritz walking towards him.

Your Majesty," said Austria.

"Please call me Frederich or Fritz. I prefer it. It gets annoying when everyone calls you by one thing that isn't your name and I have grew fond of this nickname. You know it was Prussia who gave me that name," told Fritz.

"Really, that is interesting. Why did he give you a nickname?" asked Austria.

"It is because I gave him a name. A human name, but you would have ask him what his human name is," said Fritz and then he asked, "Speaking of Prussia, where is he?"

"He ran off. It's my fault. I asked him a question that he didn't want to answer," told Austria.

Fritz chuckled a bit and then said, "If that is so, then I will accompany you."

"You don't have to, Sire. I'm fine alone. You are probably busy anyway," said Austria.

Placing a hand on Austria's shoulder, Fritz said, "It is fine. Everything is done for today. Also, it wouldn't be good if you were alone without a friend or ally around. Anyway, what was the question that you asked Prussia that made him mad." They started to walk together.

Austria sighed and asked, "Why did you start this war? What was the reason?"

Sighing with a smile on his face, Fritz said, "No matter what people will say, this war wasn't started to because of politics, land, or disputes. I'm going to tell you something that must be kept a secret. Though I doubt anyone would believe, but can I trust you not to tell?"

"Of course, I wouldn't tell another soul," promised Austria.

"Well then, the true reason that this war was started, the reason that no one knows besides Prussia and me is that Prussia wanted be with you," said Fritz.

"Wait a minute. You mean that the only reason that this war is happening is because Prussia wants to be with me," said Austria.

"Well, it's not the only reason. Others wanted this war for expansion of land and other reasons, but Prussia's reason is to be with you. War wasn't our first situation. I did ask Lady Maria Theresa to marry me, but as you know she rejected me," said Fritz.

"But why? Why would he have started a war just so that he could be with me?" wondered Austria.

"Because he missed you. In my opinion, he grew fond of you when you lived with him and he was probably lonely since you left. I understand why. You saved him in more ways than one and he is grateful towards you. You were probably his first and true friend," said Fritz.

"But starting a war," said Austria.

"Well in a way, he still is a child. But I'm pretty sure this war would have happened. Many wanted to fight and gain land or take out another kingdom or for some reason to you and the Austrians. I guess this is just another reason to add to the pile. The death of your Lady's father had also been a big reason why this war had started. But even of this war ends, there will probably be more war after this," said Fritz, but then he said, "But let's talk about something other than war. War will only make us more bloodthirsty than we already are. Lets see, Prussia told me you are a great musician."

"Well, I wouldn't say great, but I guess I would say good," said Austria.

"Modesty, a good quality. Well, maybe one day when everything cools down, we could play together," said Fritz.

"You play an instrument, Sir?" asked Austria.

"Yes, I play the flute," said Fritz.

"Well, I would like the day we would play together," said Austria.

"You know, Prussia is learning to play an instrument also," told Fritz.

"Really, what instrument?" asked Austria.

"I won't tell. Don't ask him though. He'll deny it. You have to listen to him in secret," said Fritz.

"That maybe worth listening to," said Austria.

"It is. He is very good," said Fritz.

The two of them talked for a little before it started to get late. They walked back into the castle and went to their separate rooms.

When Austria entered his room, he was surprised to see Prussia on his bed, sleeping. Seeing the peaceful expression on the Prussian's face, Austria smiled and sat down on the bed right next to Prussia with his back leaning against the headboard.

He started to stroke Prussia's hair, gently, and soon, Austria too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As morning came, Austria slowly opened his eyes and showed that someone had taken his glasses off and moved him so that he was lying in bed and covered with the bed sheets. He sat up and looked around to see that he was alone.<p>

But not for long. The door to the room opened and in came Prussia, carrying a tray of food and wine.

"Hey," said Prussia.

"Good morning, Prussia," greeted Austria.

Prussia placed the tray on Austria's lap and then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

There was silent between the two with the only sound coming from Austria eating.

Finally, it was Prussia who was first to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Austria stopped eating and looked at him, both confused and surprised.

"Sorry about what?" asked Austria.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday and then leaving you alone. It was stupid and unawesome," said Prussia.

"Its alright. I shouldn't have pushed you on the subject. Anyway, Frederich answered me. We also had a nice conversation," told Austria.

"Really. I guess that's cool. He is pretty awesome," said Prussia.

Their conversation soon ended by shouting coming from outside.

"He should be locked, Sire. He is the enemy. Our enemy and shouldn't be allowed to stay here like this," someone shouted.

"That sounds like General Zieten," muttered Prussia.

"As I said before, he is our guest and shall be treated like so," someone else argued.

"And that sounds like Fritz," whispered Prussia.

"They're talking about me," said Austria.

There was more shouting before it finally ended. The door opened and Fritz walked in.

"Fritz, what's happening?" asked Prussia.

"General Zieten and some of the others are complaining about our stay here. Prussia, I think its time," said Fritz.

Sighing sadly, Prussia nodded in agreement.

"Time for what?" questioned Austria.

"Time to get you out of here and back to where you belong," said Fritz.

This really surprised Austria.

"Come on. We might not have much time. Prussia, you know what to do," said Fritz. He then left the room.

"Come on, Austria. We need to leave now," said Prussia, quickly standing up from the bed.

Austria put the tray on the nightstand and he too stood up from the bed. Both of them left the room, quietly walking through the hallways. When they were outside, Prussia took hold of Austria's hand and led him away from the castle.

Prussia led Austria to a stable near by. He took a horse, a black male Trakehner, out of a stall and saddled up the horse. Once he was done, Prussia led the horse outside and turned to Austria.

"Come on. You get on first," said Prussia. Not wanting to argue, Austria went up to the horse and with Prussia's help, he got onto the horse. Prussia too got into the horse, settling himself in front of Austria.

"Hold on. We're going to go pretty fast," told Prussia. Austria quickly wrapped his arms around Prussia and with that, they were off in a gallop.

Austria wasn't sure how long they were like this, but when they slowed down, the sun was close to the highest part of the sky.

"Its best you go on from here by yourself. The closest Austrian camp is a few more hours from here. You'll probably get there by nightfall. Take the horse and go," said Prussia, getting down from the horse.

"Wait a minute," said Austria, also getting down from the horse.

Facing Prussia, Austria said, "Thank you for everything, Prussia. I don't know what would happen for you weren't around. Thank you again."

Prussia blushed and then looked away.

"Gilbert," said Prussia, unexpectedly.

"What?" asked Austria.

"You don't have to call me Prussia when it is just us. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," told Prussia.

Austria was surprised at hearing this and then he smiled.

"And my name is Roderich Edelstein," told Austria.

Suddenly Prussia went up to him and wrapped his arms around Austria, hugging him. Austria was shocked by this act and a blush appeared on his face. But what shocked him even more was when Prussia pulled away from the hug and then placed his lips on the Austrian's lips, kissing him with passion and might.

When their lip came apart, Prussia yelled, "Now you have to leave."

Austria was still in shock with a huge blush on his face. Prussia had to push him towards the horse.

"Go now," shouted Prussia. Austria quickly onto the horse and made the horse go into a gallop. He turned to look back at Prussia and saw that he was watching him, back soon he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for those who have. Hope you all have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Eight

Austria arrived at the Austrian camp that night and then was taken to Schönbrunn Palace in Vienna, Austria.

"Austria, I'm glad you are back with us," said Maria Theresa when she went to meet him in front of the palace.

"Thank you, my Lady," said Austria.

"I hope the Prussians treated you well," said Theresa.

"They did. Most Prussia and their King, Frederich," said Austria.

"You met with their country and their king?" questioned Theresa.

"Yes, I did. Prussia took care of me and I had some pleasant conversations with their King," told Austria.

"Interesting," said Theresa.

The war continued until a few years passed and then the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle was signed, which ended the war.

But last then ten years later, war started up again when the Prussians invaded Saxony. A few months after that, Maria Theresa declared war on the Prussians. This time, Austria had several allies and Prussia had fewer allies, which included Britain. Both sides had many victories and many defeats. The war went on for years and it looked like everyone was out to get Prussia, who was surrounded by several enemies, but after several treaties went out over the years and in the end, the Prussians again were victories.

As years went on, problems appeared such as the weakening Commonwealth between Poland and Lithuania and the Russian Empire gaining strength. With this, Fritz had started the First Partition of Poland, mostly to prevent Austria starting a war and gain a territorial bridge. Because of the First Partition of Poland, Prussia, Austria, and Russia gain territory.

* * *

><p>A few years had passed since then.<p>

In Charlottenburg Palace in Berlin, Prussia and Fritz were in the study. Fritz was doing paperwork and Prussia was reading a book. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Enter," said Fritz, not looking up.

The door opened and in came a messenger. The messenger was a man in his twenties and was five feet six inches with tan skin. He had messy, short brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore clothes of a messenger uniform. The messenger went up to Fritz and handed him a roll of paper. He then left.

Fritz unrolled the paper and read it. After he finished reading it, Fritz sighed sadly.

"Fritz, what's wrong?" asked Prussia, standing up from his chair.

"Maria Theresa has died," told Fritz.

Prussia's eyes widened at this news and sat down back in his chair.

Silence filled the room until Fritz said, "Prussia, you should go. At least be there for Austria."

"What about you?" asked Prussia.

"I had official business to finish here," said Fritz.

Sighing, Prussia said, "Fine, I'll go there alone."

"Good. Say hello to Austria and give him my condolences," said Fritz.

On the day of the funeral at Hofburg Palace in Vienna, Austria, Prussia walked to the service, but stayed in the back. He saw Austria in the front with Theresa's children. Instead of listening to the service, Prussia kept his eyes on Austria.

When the funeral was over, everyone was leaving. Prussia saw that Austria was sitting where he was as people left. Soon the room was empty with only Prussia and Austria.

Prussia slowly walked up to Austria and sat down next to him, causing Austria to look up to see who was now sitting next to him.

"Prussia," said Austria, surprised.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny," joked Prussia.

"Funny," said Austria with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, wrong time to be joking," said Prussia.

"What are you doing here?" asked Austria.

"Well, Fritz and me heard about Theresa's death and Fritz sent me here. Also, Fritz says hi and sends his condolences," said Prussia.

"Thank him for me," said Austria.

"I will," said Prussia.

There were no words between them for a while until Prussia said, "Come on, we should get out of this place. It doesn't seem healthy to stay in such a depressing place."

He stood up and took hold of Austria's arm to get him on his feet.

"Prussia, I want to mourn for my Lady," told Austria.

"Well, I think you should go outside and get some fresh air. You've mourned enough. Its not healthy to mourn too much," said Prussia, pulling the Austrian out of the building.

Once they were outside, Austria pulled his arm away from the Prussian and said, "Prussia, I don't want to do anything, but mourn for my Lady today. Now, please leave me alone."

But as soon as Austria said this, he regretted it. He saw the hurt expression on Prussia's face.

Sighing, Austria said, "Prussia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Today is not a good day. Please forgive me."

Prussia looked at Austria and then wrapped his arms around the Austrian, hugging.

"I'm sorry too. For your lost," said Prussia.

"Thank you. Lets go for a walk," said Austria, quickly changing the subject.

They walked in silence for a while.

Prussia was the one to break the silence first.

"You should come to Berlin some day. Get out of Vienna and see new places. It'll be good for you. Or we can go somewhere else. That would be awesome," said Prussia.

Sighing, Austria said, "I guess that would be nice, but it would have to wait a little while. There are things that need to be taken care of. Mostly with a new ruler coming into power."

"I guess your right, but we should do it soon," said Prussia.

"Ok," said Austria.

For the rest of the day, Prussia and Austria walked around the city of Vienna, talking and enjoying each other's companion.

As night approached, Austria said, "We should head inside. It's getting dark."

"Alright. I'll head back to where I'm staying," said Prussia. He turned to leave, but was stopped when Austria grabbed his arm.

"Wait," said Austria.

Prussia turned to look at Austria and saw a blush on his face.

"Can you stay with me? Just for tonight?" asked Austria, not looking at Prussia in the eyes, but staring down at the ground.

A little smile appeared on Prussia's face and he took hold of Austria, pulling the Austrian towards him into a hug. Austria's eyes widened at this contact from Prussia.

"Of course I'll stay with you," whispered Prussia into Austria's ear. The blush on Austria's cheeks grew.

When Prussia released him, it took a while before Austria recovered from the shock and led the Prussian to the palace and his living quarters.

In Austria's room, Austria changed into some a white nightshirt and gray pants and then turned to Prussia, who had his back to the Austrian after being asked to.

"You can turn around now. Do you what to borrow some of my clothes to sleep in?" asked Austria.

Turning to face Austria, Prussia said, "No, I'm fine as I am." He took off his boots, socks, and cloak, now only wearing a blue-gray shirt and black pants. He then sat down on the edge of the bed. Austria sat down next to him.

"Thank you for coming and staying with me," said Austria, looking down at his lap with a small blush on his face.

"No problem, I'm awesome like that," said Prussia, looking at him, also blushing.

When Austria turned to face him, to his surprise, Prussia pushed his lips to the Austrian's lips. The kiss was sweet, but then turned passionate and hard. Suddenly Austria was forced down on the bed with the Prussian on top of him. Austria was completely frozen by all this contact.

Prussia continued to press his lips on Austria's lip and then he started to move down his face to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. On his neck, Prussia bit him, leaving a red welt.

"Prussia," whimpered Austria. Prussia then went back to his face and kissed him on the lips again. One of the Prussia's hands went under the hem of his shirt and started to glide up the Austrian's stomach. It went up to one of Austria's nipples and began to press down on it.

Finally Austria unfrozen and he lifted his hands to push Prussia off of him.

"Prussia, stop it now," ordered Austria once their lips were apart.

Prussia looked down at Austria and saw the fear in his eyes. Quickly getting off of him, Prussia backed away and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just like _him._"

Hearing this, it took a little while Austria figured out whom he was talking.

Quickly standing up, Austria said, "You're wrong. That isn't true. You're not like Jerg."

"How can you say that? I was forcing you to do something against your will," said Prussia.

"But you stopped. Jerg didn't. You're just confused and part of it is my fault. My actions made you think I was leading you on. I'm also sorry," said Austria. He went up to Prussia and raised a hand up, placing it on the Prussian's cheek.

"I'm sorry," said Prussia.

"Its alright. Lets just forget about it and go to sleep," said Austria. He then got into bed.

Prussia slowly up to the bed and then got into the bed, but stayed close to the edge of the bed, trying to put distance between him and Austria.

Austria sighed sadly, but didn't want to try anything with the way Prussia was acting. He fell asleep with a trouble mind.

After that night, Prussia had become a bit distance with everyone, besides Fritz, who was the only one Prussia allowed to comfort him.

* * *

><p>As the years went on, Austria stayed in contact with Prussia with little response.<p>

In Sanssouci Palace, Prussia and Fritz were in the study with the ruler doing paperwork and the country resting.

As Fritz worked, he began to have a series of coughs. Looking up at his king, Prussia waited until the fit was over and then asked, "Are you ok, Fritz?"

"Yes, Prussia. I'm fine. Just a bad cough," said Fritz.

"Maybe you should rest," said Prussia.

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, I need to finish this," said Fritz, getting back to work.

Sighing, Prussia asked, "Is there something I can get for you?"

"Maybe a nice cup of tea. Something to help my throat," said Fritz.

"Alright, I'll be right back," said Prussia. He stood up from his chair and left the room.

Fritz watched him and then put his quill down on his desk. He stretched his arms and then let himself rest against his armchair. His body felt tired and slowly he fell asleep with a small smile on his face, but he was never to awaken again.

"Hey Fritz, I got your tea," called out Prussia as he entered the room, carrying a tray of tea.

But he received no response.

"Fritz," said Prussia looking at his ruler, but no response.

"Fritz, did you fall asleep? You should have gone to rest like I said earlier," said Prussia, walking up to the desk.

Setting the tray of tea on the desk, Prussia went up to his leader and tried to wake him. But as he was greeted with no answer, fear filled the Prussian.

"Fritz. Fritz," called out Prussia, shaking his leader. Tears started to appear in Prussia's eyes.

"FRITZ!" shouted Prussia.

A several days later, a messenger quickly delivered a message to Austria, who was in his study.

"Sir Austria, I have news from the Prussians," said the messenger.

"What is it?" questioned Austria.

"King Frederich II is dead," said the messenger.

Austria widened his eyes at the news. He quickly dismissed the messenger and collapsed in his chair.

"Oh Prussia, I'm so sorry," muttered Austria.

He sat there for several moments before he stood and went to pack his things.

When he arrived at Potsdam, Austria headed to the Garrison Church, the site of the funeral. The place was packed with people. He tried to find Prussia, but couldn't find him. He decided to wait until the funeral ended to continue his search.

When the funeral ended, people started to leave, which took a while because the amount of people that came. Austria searched as people left, but still couldn't find him. But when these people were gone, Austria was about to leave, but something caught his eye.

In front of the church, Austria saw someone sitting on the ground with his or her back against the church. Stepping closer to the person, Austria realized that this person was Prussia.

"Prussia," called out Austria, running up to Prussia. He didn't receive a response.

Once Austria was standing next to Prussia, he knelt down next the Prussian. Worried filled Austria at the sight of Prussia.

The Prussian looked exhausted and his eyes were unfocused like they were lifeless. Dry tear tracks littered Prussia's cheeks.

"Prussia," said Austria, hoping to receive a response, but it didn't work.

"Prussia, its me, Austria. Please say something," begged Austria.

But still no response.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you answer me," demanded Austria.

This caught Prussia's attention, who turned to look at Austria.

"Oh, Roddie. Didn't know you were here or that you were even coming," said Prussia.

"Gilbert, are you ok?" asked Austria.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Prussia. His voice sounded drained. This worried Austria even more.

"Come on, Gilbert. Lets get you home," said Austria.

"I don't want to go home yet. I like it here. Its quiet here. Anyway, I have to wait until Fritz wakes up. Then we can go home together. All three of us can go together," said Prussia.

Austria looked at Prussia with a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry, but Fritz isn't coming back. He's never coming back. He's dead," said Austria in a gentle voice.

"No, he just sleeping. When he wakes, we'll go back to the palace and you two can play some music together. Fritz always went to play music with you," said Prussia.

"I know, but Gilbert, he gone and he not coming back," said Austria.

"I don't want to hear that. It's a lie," said Prussia, covering his ears with his hands.

Austria tried to pull the Prussian's hands away from his ears and there was a struggle. Suddenly Austria slapped Prussia across his face.

"Gilbert, get a hold of yourself. Frederich is dead, but he wouldn't want you to act like this. He would want you to be strong and not be like this. Even you know this is bad. Remember when Maria Theresa died and came and told me that being depressing and mourning too much is bad for me. Well, you were right. Now you have to do it yourself," said Austria.

Prussia's eyes were widened from all of this and he turned to face Austria.

To Austria surprise, Prussia suddenly flung himself at Austria, pushing the Austrian into a sitting position and cries into his chest. Once the shock fled his body, Austria wraps his arms around the Prussian, stroking his back to soothe him.

It felt like forever before Prussia's cries subsided, but he was completely exhausted. Austria had to help him stand up and then they headed to the palace with the Austrian partially carrying him.

It was dark when they entered Prussia's room. Austria partially carried Prussia to his bed and once he was on the bed, collapsed onto the covers and sheets in exhaustion. Sighing, Austria took off the Prussian's boots and socks.

Once he tucked Prussia into bed, Austria turned to leave, but was suddenly stopped when Prussia took hold of the Austrian's hand to stop him. Austria turned to face him.

"Please stay with me, at least for tonight," said Prussia. Austria saw a sense of begging in the Prussian's eyes.

Sighing with a small smile on his face, Austria said, "Of course I will." With that, Austria took off his boots, socks, and then his traveling cloak. He sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. Prussia moved himself so that his head was on Austria's lap.

Austria was shocked, but then a smile was on his face. "I remember when you were small enough to curl up on my lap, but now only your head can fit my lap."

He received no response. Austria looked down at Prussia and saw that he had fell asleep.

Smiling sadly at the Prussian, Austria gently ran his fingers through Prussia's hair.

"It kind of feels like how it was when you were little," whispered Austria before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Austria awakened as the sun's rays hit his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that Prussia was still asleep with his head on the Austrian's lap.<p>

Austria slowly moved to get out of bed, making sure not to wake up Prussia. He moved to the windows and covered them with the curtains so that the sun wouldn't wake the Prussian up. He went back to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He again ran his fingers through Prussia's hair.

He stopped and lay down on the bed next to Prussia so to rest. He was surprised when he felt Prussia wrapping his arms around his body. Austria turned his head to look at the Prussian and that he was looking at him through half-opened eyes. He pulled the Austria close to him so that the Austrian's back was against his chest.

"Prussia, what are you doing?" asked Austria.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me," said Prussia.

"I'll stay here so you can let go of me," said Austria.

"I don't want to. You'll leave me again," said Prussia, closing his eyes.

Austria moved so that his body was sitting up, he looked at Prussia.

"Prussia, I'm going to stay with you for a while, but I'm sorry. I will have to leave you," said Austria.

Prussia unwrapped his arms from around Austria and sat up on the bed.

"Its best you leave now then," said Prussia with his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Austria was surprised to hear this.

"But Prussia…" he started to say, but he was cut off.

"Just leave," shouted Prussia, getting out of bed.

"Prussia, what's wrong?" asked Austria. He too got out of bed and went up to Prussia.

"You wouldn't understand," said Prussia, keeping a distance from Austria.

"Tell me, Prussia. Tell me so I can understand you," said Austria. He walked up to Prussia and took hold of him. His eyes widened when he saw the tears in the Prussian's eyes.

Suddenly Prussia closed his eyes and shouted, "I…I love you."

Somehow Austria's eyes widened.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE," screamed Prussia.

Austria jumped in surprise and fear and ran out of the room, closing the room behind him. He quickly ran out of the palace.

Once he was outside, Austria backed himself into the wall of the palace with his hand over his mouth. He soon left to head home.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for those who have. Hope you all have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Happy holidays everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I been having writer's block.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Nine

After that day, Prussia and Austria didn't speak or see each other. Not many things happened until over five years later.

In the country of France, things were riling up. The French people and the French monarchy were at each other's throats and this was causing problems and concern with other nations.

The French declared war against the Austrians and soon after, the Prussians joined the Austrians side. Soon other nations joined in the war against the French. But a few years later, the Prussians made peace with French with the Treaty of Basel. And with the Treaty of Campo Formio, the First Coalition ended with the French as the victors.

About a year later, a Second Coalition led by the Austrians and Russians went against the French. But soon this Coalition ended with French again as the victors.

But soon a year later, the Napoleonic War began with the Austrians, Russians, British, and other nations with a Third Coalition against the French, but the French were still victorious and caused the downfall of the Holy Roman Empire.

The Fourth Coalition was started because the Prussian feared the growth of the French, but this ended too with France as the victors. And the Fifth Coalition ended the same.

* * *

><p>In Vienna, Francis I, the Emperor of Austria, was walking with Austria through the palace.<p>

Francis I was in his forty-four years old and was five feet eight inches with pale skin. He had short blond hair and brown eyes and wore clothes of Austrian royalty.

Austria had grown to be five feet seven inches and now looked to be twenty-two years old.

"When most find a way to defeat the French. The marriage with my daughter might not holdout and even if it does, I don't like it that Napoleon is gaining so much territory and power," said Francis.

"What would you like to do?" asked Austria.

"We need to gain allies and fight them. We have several nations with us, but we need more. We need the Prussians with us," said Francis.

"Yes, Sir, but how?" asked Austria.

"We need to talk to them. I will talk to their government with the others and I want you to talk to Prussia himself. Convince him in anyway you can and I mean anyway," said Francis.

"Yes, Sir," said Austria.

About a week later, Austria was outside Prussia's manor, knocking on the door.

The door opened and on the other side was Prussia.

Prussia had grown to be five feet nine inches and had the appearance of a twenty year old.

"Austria, what a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here?" asked Prussia.

"Hello Prussia. We need to discuss something. Can I come in?" asked Austria.

"Sure, I guess," said Prussia, letting the Austrian into the manor.

Austria looked around the manor and once they took a seat in the living room, he said, "Well, you've been taking care of this place very well. It looks very nice."

"Well, sometimes there is nothing to do. Anyway, I like it like this," said Prussia.

He then asked, "What is it that you what to discuss?"

"Well, it's about Napoleon and the French. We need help fighting them. My leader has sent me to convince you while he and my government are trying to convince your leader and government," told Austria.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Prussia.

"In any means," said Austria.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome," muttered Prussia.

They talked for a while, Austria trying to convince Prussia to help fight the French, but nothing worked.

"Prussia please, we need your help. I'll do anything if you help us," begged Austria.

Prussia blushed and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Wow, the aristocratic Austria begging. That is unheard of," said Prussia.

"Prussia, please help us defeat Napoleon and the French. Please help us," begged Austria, closing his eyes.

Prussia stood up and walked up to the Austrian. Once he was in front of Austria, he took hold of Austria's chin and made him look up. Austria opened his eyes, looking into the red eyes.

"Well Roderich, there are many things you can do for me, but I won't force you into anything. That would be unawesome and I'm awesome," said Prussia, moving his face closer to Austria.

Austria's face grew red. A smirk appeared on Prussia's face. He took hold of the Austrian's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"Of course, I'll help you, but I want to stay be your side," said Prussia.

This surprised Austria and he asked, "But why?"

"Because I want to protect you. You're not much of a soldier and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I do love and care for you, Roderich," said Prussia, a bit of a blush appearing on his face. He kissed Austria on his knuckles again and then held his hand.

The blush on Austria's face grew darker and then said, "Thank you, Prussia."

"Your welcome. Maybe later we can do some awesome things," smirked Prussia.

Austria's face was a pure dark crimson color.

* * *

><p>Soon war went on against the French with Prussia and Austria fighting together, side by side.<p>

With these defeats, France gained land from the nations that went against him and his people. But this time, the Coalition was the victor and the French leader, Napoleon, was exiled to Elba.

The night that the war ended, the Prussian, Austrian, Russian, and all that were fighting against the French were celebrating. Everyone was drinking, partying, and talking boisterously.

Prussia and Austria were outside with the troops, celebrating. After having a few drinks, Austria was completely wasted and Prussia was only drunk.

Deciding that Austria had enough, Prussia carried him on his back, the Austrian's feet dragging on the ground. They entered the Austria's tent, which was empty. Prussia placed the drunk Austrian on his bed. He was about to leave when Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist.

"Please stay, Gilbert. You said you would stay by my side," said Austria.

Smirking at this, Prussia said, "Whatever you want, Roddie?"

He sat down on the bed next to Austria, who automatically put his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"You know, Gilbert? You really are awesome," said Austria.

"I know that," chuckled Prussia.

"You know why?" asked Austria.

"Why?" asked Prussia.

"Because most people or countries would want something if I asked them to help us. Something like land, money, or sex if not all of it, but you just wanted to stay by my side. That was very awesome of you," said Austria.

"Finally you can see how awesome I am," snickered Prussia.

"And for your awesomeness, I would like to award you," said Austria.

"And how would you…" But lips forcibly kissing his lips soon cut off Prussia. This shocked the Prussian, but before long, he kissed the Austrian back with just as much force.

Prussia's hands went Austria's uniform jacket and took it off, throwing it to the ground. He then slowly unbuttoned the Austrian's button shirt and took off his glasses, pulling them down. Seeing Austria's upper body, the Prussian moved his mouth from the Austrian's mouth to his neck and began to kiss his neck. On one part of his neck, Prussia started to suck on it leaving a red welt and causing Austria to gasp in bliss.

He soon left a few welts on the Austrian's neck and lead his head down to Austria's collarbone, sucking on it. Prussia then went up to his shoulder and bit down, causing Austria to moan in pain and leaving bite marks. When he let go, Prussia licked the bite mark and went to the other shoulder and began to nip him, leaving several marks.

Prussia grabbed the Austrian's shirt. He threw it to the ground and forced Austria onto the bed. The Prussian quickly took off his jacket and shirt, threw it on top of Austria's clothes. Prussia sat down on the Austrian's legs and started to undo Austria's belt and pants, pulling them along with underwear. Austria gasped loudly at the feeling of cold air hitting his private parts. Prussia looked down at Austria's nude body with lust in his eyes and a deep red blush on his face. He saw that Austria was panting quite a bit and he too was sincerely blushing. He also saw that his member looked to be extremely hard.

Going down onto the Austrian's chest, Prussia started to suck on one of Austria's nipples until it became hard, causing Austria to moan in pleasure. The Prussian suddenly bites his nipple, which made Austria yelp in pain. Letting go of the nipple, Prussia does the same thing to the other nipple that causes the same reaction. After doing this, Prussia started to nip and suck all over Austria's chest and stomach causing the Austrian to gasp and moan in delight. As Prussia did this, Austria placed his hands on Prussia's hair and ran his finger through the Prussian's snow-white hair.

When Prussia sat up, Austria's chest and stomach had multiple welts all over. He moved his head back to face Austria and kissed him on the lips. Much passion and force was put in this kiss. Prussia's tongue forced itself through Austria's mouth and started to move around his mouth, tasting him. Austria's tongue began to rub against Prussia's tongue. When they pulled apart, a thin line of salvia connected their tongues together, but soon it broke away.

Sitting up, Prussia suddenly flipped Austria over onto his stomach and put his head near the Austrian's ear.

"I'm going to prepare you so it might hurt a bit. I'll stop if you want," whispered Prussia.

"No, keep going. I want more," said Austria. Prussia smirked at this.

Bringing three of his fingers and placing it in front of Austria's face, Prussia said, "Suck on them."

Austria slightly raised his torso up and took of Prussia's hand that was in front of him. He first started to lick the two fingers and then after awhile, Austria put the fingers into his mouth and began to drench them with his salvia.

Once Prussia thought his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them of Austria's mouth and settled himself between the Austrian's legs. Without warning Austria, Prussia quickly put one of his wet fingers into Austria. What surprised the Prussian was the tightness of the Austrian on his finger.

'A virgin,' thought Prussia, which surprised him.

A gasp came from Austria as he felt the finger inside of him. He then winced in pain as he felt the finger in him curled. He suddenly shouted out in pain when he felt another finger going into him.

Prussia stretched his fingers in a scissoring motion and started to pump that his fingers in and out of Austria. He did this continuously, which caused the Austrian to cry in pain. The Prussian continue to do this until he thought that Austria was ready.

Sitting on his knees between Austria's legs, Prussia lifts the Austrians hips until he was on his knees with his upper by still on the bed. He starts unbuckled his belt in and undo his pants, pulling them down and taking them off. Throwing them on top of the pile clothes that were on the ground, the Prussian saw that his member was fully erected. He positions himself right behind Austria and the tip of his member near the entrance into the Austrian.

"This is going to hurt a little, but not as much since I prepared you a bit. You just need to relax and there won't be as much pain," said Prussia in a calming tone.

"Don't worry about me. Just get on with it. I can take some pain," said the Austrian, still drunk.

With a nod, the Prussian took hold of the Austrian's hips and thrust his whole member into Austria, but didn't move, letting the Austrian adjusts to his size.

Once he felt Prussia enter him, Austria felt pain throughout his whole body. He wanted to scream in pain, but no noise came out of his mouth. His eyes were widened from this feeling. His hands fisted the sheet. Prussia stayed still until he thought Austria was ready. He then began to slowly thrust into the Austrian with powerful thrusts.

This caused Austria to almost screamed his lungs out as Prussia continued to thrust, but he put his face into his pillow to muffle his screams. It took a while, but before sharing knew it, Austria soon felt pleasure kicking in. He left his face from his pillow and he started to pant in bliss. But when Prussia's member hit a certain spot inside Austria, the Austrian moaned in pleasure like a schoolgirl.

"More, Prussia. I need more," begged Austria. With this, Prussia started to thrust into Austria with more force and speed causing the Austrian to gasp, moan, and groan in complete bliss. He gripped Austria's hips tighter as he thrust. The effect of this caused Austria's mind to lose itself as the only thing he could think about is how much pleasure he was feeling.

As Prussia continued to thrust into Austria, he couldn't believe how tight the Austrian was around his member. As he thrust, one of Prussia's hands went to Austria's stomach and up his chest to his nipple. He started to rub his nipple with his fingers, making the Austrian gasp in pleasure. The Prussian then squeeze the nipple and twisted it and pulled on it a bit, causing Austria to feel pleasure with a bit of pain.

With all the pleasure and little pain that Austria was feeling, he suddenly and unexpectedly reached his climax causing his member to cum all over the sheets of his bad. But even though Prussia knew that the Austrian had reached his climax, he continued to thrust into them, if not with more force and speed. Austria didn't know if his hips could stay up as he felt his legs and knees start to wobble. As he thought he was going to fall down onto the bed, he felt the Prussian tighten his grip onto Austria, holding him up.

It felt like forever before Austria felt Prussia empty his load deep inside the Austrian. With a few more strong thrusts into Austria, the Prussian fell on top of Austria, who fell into the bag, his front landing in his own cum. But this didn't bother Austria since his mind couldn't comprehend much at all at the moment. Prussia laid on him with his member still inside of the Austrian, but he didn't want to get up so we rested there until he got his strength back. This took a while.

"How did that feel?" asked Prussia, quietly in the Austrian's ear.

"It felt… wonderful," said Austria in a gasp.

"Good. Good, I was hoping you would like it. We should do more often if you want to," said Prussia.

With that, the Prussian lifted himself up and out of Austria to lie down on the bed next to him. Soon the two of them fell asleep.

In morning arrived, Austria slowly opened his eyes. Letting them adjust, he sat up and looked around. To his surprise, he saw Prussia sleeping on the bed right next to them. He then looked at himself and to his horror; he saw that he was completely naked and saw cum on the front of his body. The Austrian quickly got out of bed, but suddenly pain flowed through his hips, waist, and legs, causing him to fall onto the ground next to the pile of their clothes. This caused Austria to yelp in pain, which caused Prussia to awaken.

Prussia looked around and saw Austria sitting on the ground, naked. Sighing the small smirk on his face, the Prussian said, "I guess we had some fun last night."

"This isn't funny, Prussia. What did we do last night? I don't remember," said Austria.

Prussia chuckled at this and said, "Isn't it obvious? I invaded your vital regions."

At hearing this, Austria's face turned a deep red shade. He tried again up again, but the pain continued to flow through him. Once he was on his feet, he grabbed his clothes and glasses, with wobbly legs. But before he could put them on, Prussia quickly got out of bed and went up to from behind, backing his arms around the Austrian's waist.

"Come on, Roderich. Let's go another round," whispered the Prussian into Austria's ear.

Somehow the Austrian's face turned an even deeper red.

"Prussia, let go of me and let me put my clothes on," demanded Austria.

Sighing, Prussia let go of Austria and started to pick up his own clothes, putting them on.

Once Austria straighten up his clothes as best as he could, he turned to the Prussian and said, "I will would prefer you don't mention what happen at all last night to anyone."

"But Austria, you asked me to do it to you. I may have been drunk, but if I remember you asking me to fuck you," told Prussia.

An embarrassed look appeared on the Austrian's face.

"Please just don't mention this, Prussia. I beg of you not mention this to anyone. Who knows what they'll think of this. They could get the wrong idea," said Austria.

Sighing, Prussia said, "Fine, I won't tell anyone, I don't think this doesn't mean anything between us. You said something last night and I hope you weren't lying about them. I will go now, if that is what you want. I did promise ever stayed by her side but I will leave you want me to." He then left Austria's tent.

Austria watched him leave and soon tears appeared in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story. Hope you all had a nice holiday. Bye.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Happy holidays everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I been have been busy with school, work, and writer's block.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Ten

Soon after the war, all the armies headed to their home countries.

Since waking up from their night of drunken passion, Prussia and Austria hadn't spoken to one another at all. Though it was mostly Austria ignoring Prussia whenever Prussia tried to get his attention. The Austrian wouldn't even look at him. This saddened the Prussian very much. He wanted to speak to them before they all had to go home, but this didn't happen.

But soon after, Napoleon escaped from his exile and started a big fuss in Europe. So another war started, but soon ended. In this war, Prussia and Austria barely saw one another. Whenever they saw one another, the Austrian would avoid Prussia by running away. Prussia was very heartbroken from all this.

With the end of the war, Prussia was the dominant force in the German Confederation with Austria ruling in the shadows.

The Austrian was confused about something though. He hadn't seen the personification of the Confederation and wondered if there could be one or not. With this thought, Austria decided to build some courage and go see Prussia.

* * *

><p>When Austria arrived in Prussia's manor, he knocked on the door and waited. But no one answered. He suddenly heard laughter coming from the lake and looked over in that direction. He saw two figures, one small and one large, running around and playing with one another. Austria walked towards them and saw that the large figure was Prussia and the small one was a little boy.<p>

The boy looked to be 10 years old and was 4'10" with pale skin. He had pale blonde hair that was ruffled and sky-blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants with black shoes, all of which were slightly dirty and ruffled.

What astonished Austria was the boy. He looked just like the Holy Roman Empire in every way.

"Prussia," called out Austria. Prussia and the boy stopped playing and looked up towards Austria.

Prussia was surprised to see Austria there. He looked to the boy and told him to stay here. The Prussian went up to the Austrian.

"Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come here, Roddie. You should've sent a message and I would've been able to properly greet you," said Prussia in a joking manner.

"Most sorry for not sending a message to you about my arrival, but I came here in a hurry," said Austria.

"What is that you want?" asked Prussia.

"Well firstly, who is the boy?" asked Austria.

"He is my little brother, Ludwig," told Prussia.

"Prussia, don't lie to me. I know that it is Gerwig, the Holy Roman Empire. Have you had him this whole time?" asked Austria.

"He is not the Holy Roman Empire, at least not anymore. He doesn't remember being Gerwig or anything at all. I found them among a pile of corpses a few years ago and I've been taking good care of him since then. He is now Ludwig the German Confederation," said Prussia.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I had the right to know about him. I also rule over the German Confederation as you do so I had the right to know about them," said Austria.

"You would've known if you tried to speak with me when Napoleon came back and started a war again, but you stayed away from me so I wasn't able to tell you. Every time I tried to speak with you, you would run away from me. You only have yourself to blame for it that you are uninformed about him. So don't blame me for it," said Prussia.

Austria was surprised from Prussia's words and didn't know what to say about it. He just stood did there and looked at the Prussian.

"Is there any other reason you're here, Roddie?" asked Prussia.

"What are you going to do with the German Confederation? Many are curious with everything that you're doing," wondered Austria.

"That is not any of your business. What I do is my business and my governments business. It is most certainly not the business of an Austrian like you or your governments," said Prussia.

Astonished, Austria looked at Prussia. The Prussian had never treated him like this, at least not for a very long time. Not since they were kids at least. But no memories came to him of the time where the Prussian treated him like this.

"Prussia, what is wrong? You've never treated me like this, at least not that I can remember," said Austria.

"Then you should have treated it better instead of avoiding me. Now I like you to leave," demanded Prussia, harshly.

At these words, Austria's eyes widened and he took a step back away from Prussia.

"I'm sorry, Prussia. You're right. I shouldn't have avoided you. I hope you will forgive me for my behavior," said Austria. He turned and left the property.

Since then, Prussia and Austria hadn't spoken to each other at all. They barely even glimpsed one another.

Problems were arising in Austria. There are many revolts arise, which caused a massive revolution within the country.

In Prussia, things were doing better. The German Confederation wanted to be friends with the Prussians and started to have good connections with one another if things like trade. When the German Customs Union was created, Prussia greatly benefited from it. But the Austrians were excluded from it, which caused more problems for Austria.

Time passed and soon revolutions broke all throughout Europe.

The German Confederation created the Frankfurt Parliament, which offered King Frederick William of Prussia a crown of the united Germany, but the offer was refused by the King of Prussia. His reason was that he would not accept a crown from a revolutionary assembly. This angered many people including Prussia. Soon the Frankfurt Parliament dissolved and not long after by the authority of the King of Prussia, the first Prussian Constitution was created. This allowed it to house a two-house parliament.

Years passed and in Prussia, the King Wilhelm I had appointed a new Prime Minister of Prussia. His name was Otto von Bismarck. He was interesting man who wanted to increase Prussian supremacy and influence over the German states. He started three wars.

The first war was the Schleswig Wars against Denmark. The First Schleswig War had resulted with Denmark as the victors, but the outcome of the Second Schleswig War was with the Prussians as the victors. The result of this had gain control over lands from the Danish.

Soon there was talk in the Prussian government of going into war against Austria. When Prussia heard about this, he went straight to speak with Bismarck.

He entered Bismarck's study install the man sitting as desk, reading over some papers.

Bismarck was fifty-one years old and was 5'10" with pale skin that had a slight tan. His hair had gone white and he was balding slightly and he had brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit and brown dress shoes with an Iron Cross necklace around his neck.

Hearing the doors to his study open, Bismarck looked up and saw Prussia enter the room.

"Prussia, what can I do for you?" asked Bismarck.

"What is this I've been hearing about going to war against Austria? Why would we go to war against them? They helped us fight the Danish not that long ago and now you want to fight them," said Prussia in anger.

"You know that we need to fight the Austrians to gain control over this German states that they have control over must be done. We must gain control over those lands so that we can create a German Empire," said Bismarck.

Prussia didn't like this at all. He didn't want to go to war with Austria even though the two of them weren't on good terms. He still cared for the Austrian very much in a way.

"I know you have a past with the embodiment of Austria, but you must see past that if you it's best for your country and for your people and this is what is best. The war against them will most likely not last long. Now I must get back to work," said Bismarck. Prussia nodded and left the room.

Entering his room, Prussia fell onto his bed, landing on his stomach with his head on the pillow. In his mind, he was thinking that he wasn't going to like this fight at all.

Soon the Austro-Prussian War began, but as Bismarck said it didn't last long. The war ended in Prussia gained the land and dissolved the German Confederation to create the North German Confederation. Bismarck quickly made King Wilhelm I make peace with Austria instead of continuing the war with them. But this war had forced Austria out of the Confederation so that they couldn't have any power over the German states. But not many like this peace that was made with the Prussians.

But after the Austro-Prussian war ended, Austria made in agreement with Hungary and became the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Prussia couldn't believe that was happening. He didn't want to believe it. But there was nothing he could do. There were other matters he had to take care of.

With peace made with the Austrians, Bismarck set his eyes on the next and final war, which was against the French. This war lasted for less than a year with the Prussians as the victors. With the land they gain from the French, the German Empire was created.

But when the German Empire finally created, Prussia didn't have to do much anymore. Ludwig or now Germany was the embodiment of the Empire. They didn't even stay with each other anymore. Germany had his own mansion, which was larger than Prussia's manor. This left Prussia in his manor for days and sometimes weeks at a time with no one, completely alone. He was told by the officials not to come to the Reichstag unless called upon.

In his room, Prussia was laying on his bed, completely bored. He had been sleeping for most of the day and was about to fall back asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Surprised, he got out of bed and headed to the front door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Austria standing there. His eyes widened at the sight of the Austrian.

"Good afternoon, Prussia. How are you doing these days?" wondered the Austrian. No answer came from Prussia.

"Can I come in?" asked Austria. Still not answering, Prussia let him into his manor.

They headed to the sitting room and took seats across from each other.

"So how are you, Prussia?" asked Austria.

"Awesomely," said Prussia, but his gaze was on the floor.

Austria was about to say something, both cut off by Prussia.

"Why are you here, Roddie?" asked Prussia.

Sighing, Austria said, "I came here as a guest. I've heard that you've been alone for a while, no company at all. Not even Germany visits you much. "

"So you're here out of pity for me. Well, you can leave them. I don't mean any of it," said Prussia, angrily.

"I'm not here out of pity. I came here so that you could have some company," said Austria.

"Well, I don't need any, mostly from someone like you, so you can leave," said Prussia, standing up from his seat.

He was about to leave when Austria said, "Prussia, please. I'm sorry for everything I had done to you. Please forgive me. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I was scared."

This caused Prussia to stop in his steps and turned to look at the Austrian.

"You scared? The all-mighty Austria, scared? Is that possible?" asked Prussia, a little tease in his voice.

"Shut up," snapped Austria, standing up.

Prussia walked up to Austria and stood right in front of him.

"Make me," said Prussia, a slight smile on his face. He then pushed the Austrian back onto the couch he was previously sitting on.

Before Austria could do anything, the Prussian sat down on his lap with a leg on either side of the Austria so that he couldn't get away.

Austria started to say, "Prussia, what are…" but was suddenly cut off when Prussia pressed his lips onto the Austrian's lips, kissing him.

This really shocked the Austrian. More pressure was placed on his lips as the Prussian's hands started to undo Austria's jacket and shirt and opening it to show Austria's thin lean chest causing the Austrian to gasp from air hitting his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Prussia placed his lips on Austria's neck and he began to kiss down his neck, nipping along the way that left small red welts. This type of contact caused the Austrian to gasp in pleasure. His breathing was coming out in pants.

"Prussia…stop…I'm…married," panted Austria.

"So?" questioned Prussia as he continued to kiss Austria's neck.

"Prussia, please stop…GILBERT, STOP IT!" shouted Austria.

This made Prussia stop at once. He looked down at Austria and into his eyes. He then quickly looked away and stood up and began to leave the room. At the doorway, he stopped and not turning to face Austria, said, "You should leave. I might not be able to control myself if you are still here."

He was about to walk out the room when Austria said, "Gilbert, please don't leave yet."

Prussia stopped moving, but he didn't turn to face the Austrian.

Fixing himself up, Austria walked up to the Prussian and said, "Prussia, please don't think I don't like you, but I'm married and not to you."

"But do you love me?" asked Prussia, turning to look at Austria.

Austria looked into Prussia's eyes and then he moved forward, placing his lips on the other's lips, kissing him. The kiss was short, but sweet. Pulling his face away from Prussia, Austria looked down at his feet, a deep blush on his face. A surprise look appeared on the Prussian's face and then it turned into a large smirk. He wrapped his arms around the Austrian, pulling him closer.

"You know, you may be married, but we can still be together," said Prussia.

"But that would be wrong, mostly to Hungary," said Austria.

"But you're only married to her by country, not by person. The country of Austria married her, not Roderich Edelstein," said Prussia, placing his hand on the Austrian's chin to lift his head up. Their eyes gazed at each other.

"It would still be wrong to do such things," said Austria.

"But doing the wrong thing can be fun," said Prussia. He then kissed the Austrian on the lips. This kiss was a bit longer and full of more love.

When they broke apart, Austria took a step back and said, "Prussia, I just don't feel right about doing this."

A sad expression appeared on Prussia's face. Looking away from Austria, he said, "Fine. I'll wait for you then."

Surprised, Austria said, "What?"

"I'll wait for you. It might not last. As they say, nothing lasts forever," said Prussia.

"That's a horrible thing to say even if it could be true," said Austria, placing his head under Prussia's chin.

A few hours had passed and Austria was sitting on the couch in the living room with Prussia sitting on his knees with his head on the Austrian's lap, asleep. Gently running his hand through the Prussian's white hair, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Slowly opening his eyes, Austria looked down at Prussia. He saw the Prussian's face relaxed and innocent like when he was little. The smile on his face grew a little. Then the smile turned into a frown. He looked out of a window and saw the sky turning dark. He knew he had to leave.

He slowly stood up, holding Prussia tenderly so not to wake him. Austria placed him on the couch, putting a pillow under his head. He left the room, but came back with a large, thick blanket.

After covering him up, Austria knelt down beside Prussia and kissed him on the forehead.

He then whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I don't know when I'll be back." Austria then kissed him softly on Prussia's lips.

Standing up, Austria walked to the doorway, but stopped, turning back to look at the Prussian. He stared at him for a minute and then turned away and left the manor.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Sorry it has taken so long. Hope you like it. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story or stories. Thank you again.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I been have been busy with school, work, and writer's block.

Also, sorry for any mistakes I have made. Also:

This story maybe historical in some parts and not historical in other parts. So in a way, this story is not fully historical.

Also I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia.

Summary: After decades of not seeing each other, Austria is ordered to take care of Prussia. Once seeing the albino, he is surprised at what he sees. What has happened to the Prussian to cause him to be this way? How will this change the Austrians views and the future?

* * *

><p>I'll Protect You<p>

Chapter Eleven

As years passed, Prussia was mostly alone. Germany merely visited him for political reasons or for some advises and that was only a few times. Austria hadn't come since his last visit. Being alone, the Prussian would generally sleep a lot, but he would also wonder around, going wherever he wanted to go. He sometimes would walk through the forest or go into the city that was near his manor. But he was still by himself.

In the world, there was much tension, a lot of it in Europe. It seemed like if one small thing were to happen, all out-war would breakout across the land. Which did happen soon enough.

After the assassination of Archduke of Austria and his wife, war did breakout. First, it was Austria-Hungary against Serbia and then Russia joined the Serbs and the German Empire allied with the Austria-Hungary Empire, but instead of fighting the Serbs and Russians, the Germans started war with the French. Soon England joined the war against the Germans. As years passed, Russia pulled out of the war because of problems in their country and America declared war against the Germans after they sunk a few of their ships.

This war was unlike any other war. There was a different style in the battles, involving trenches and different types of weapons like gases, tanks, planes, and automatics guns. Countless soldiers and even civilians were wounded or killed as the war went on.

In the field, Austria was sitting in a camp, not sure want to do. This war wasn't like how it was suppose to be. It was going to be a short war against Serbia and that was all. Not this. Not an all out war.

Austria felt so many things like pain, exhaustion, and pressure from everything that was happening. He wasn't sure if he could hold onto his insanity for much longer.

With his glasses off, Austria put his hands over his face, completely stressed out. Everything was falling apart, including himself. His mind was rushing with all that was happening and it wouldn't stop, causing him a massive headache. He didn't ever hear when someone entered the tent. It wasn't until he felt a hand on the top of his head that caused him to jump a little. He looked up to see Prussia gazing down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, Prussia?" asked Austria.

"I came to check on you and to see if you need any help. Fighting the Russian is not an easy thing to do," said Prussia.

"Well, if the German Empire had helped us against the Russians instead of going after the French, we would have a better chance of winning," replied Austria.

"I agree, but the awesome me didn't have much say in it," said Prussia.

Putting his face in his hands again, Austria said, "I know. I'm sorry for making it say like I was blaming you for that."

"The awesome me accepts your apologize. Now, where is your wife?" asked Prussia.

"I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from her in awhile," said Austria.

Sighing, Prussia gently wrapped his arms around the Austrian's shoulders and tenderly pulled him so that his head was now against the Prussian's stomach.

"Everything will workout in the end, one way or the other. Lets just hope it will workout for us," said Prussia.

Wrapping his arms the Prussian's waist, Austria broke down and cried into Prussia's stomach. Letting him cry, Prussia gently ran his hand through the Austrian's hair, trying to calm him. They stayed like this for quite a while until exhaustion completely filled the Austrian's body. He would have fell if it were not for the Prussian holding him.

Picking Austria up bridle style, Prussia carried him to the cot and covered him with a blanket.

"Unfortunately, I don't think things will go our way," said Prussia.

No words were ever true. When the war ended, the Central Powers did not have an easy time. Empires crumbled, lands were taken, and governments were dissolved.

Austria and Hungary were one of the empires that crumbled and they were divorced, but the worst thing was that Austria was left crippled, in both country and in body. The Austrian was left crippled in a wheelchair. He couldn't move from his legs down. Being like this was not easy for him, especially when he was living alone in his manor. No one came visit him or even help him. He couldn't do much. His room was upstairs so he couldn't get things that were in his room like clothes or sleep in his own bed, he couldn't cook food in the kitchen because he couldn't probably reach the stove or the counter, he couldn't take a bath for the reason that he could get himself in the tub, he wouldn't be able to get himself out of the tub, he couldn't play his piano, and he also couldn't leave the manor since he would have trouble on the dirt roads without some help. Austria felt completely closed in his manor and shutout from the rest of the world seeing as no one visited him.

Midday in the living room, Austria was sleeping in his wheelchair as he had been doing since being crippled a few months ago. He woke up to the sound of footsteps and turned to see Prussia entering the living room.

Prussia was completely shocked at the sight of Austria. "So it is true," he muttered to himself at the doorway. He quickly walked over to the wheelchair bound Austrian.

"What are you doing here?" asked Austria.

"I came as soon as I heard," answered Prussia.

"Why? To laugh at me?" asked Austria.

If possible, hearing this shocked Prussia even more and he said, "No, never. I'm not that cruel. Especially not to you." He knelt down in front of the Austrian and asked, "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Austria sighed, feeling bad about his words, and said, "No, I don't. I'm sorry. Things haven't been easy since the war."

Prussia nodded in agreement at this statement and said, "That's true for most in different ways." He then stood up, going to the back of the wheelchair and pushed him out of the living room.

"Where are we going?" asked Austria.

"To get you cleaned and change into something fresh. Then get you something to eat," said Prussia.

Which he did. Soon Austria was in the dining room, eating a fresh meal that Prussia had just made, who was watching him eat with a small smirk on his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. Much better," answered Austria as he finished the meal.

Prussia stood up and walked to the wheelchair. He pushed it out of the dining room and down the hallway.

"Now where are we going?" asked Austria.

"We are going to a bedroom so you can get some real sleep in a bed and not in this chair," said Prussia.

"But I don't feel tired," told Austria.

"The circles under your eyes tell me otherwise," said Prussia.

They entered on of the downstairs bedroom. Prussia pushed him up to the bed and went to pick Austria up and gently placed him on the bed, taking his shoes and socks off and covered him with the bed sheets. He then went to the other side of the bed, sat down on the bed to take his shoes and socks off and got into bed.

"We can both take a little nap," said Prussia as he snuggled against Austria.

A small blush appeared on the Austrian's cheeks. He turned his head and was surprised to see the Prussian already asleep. Seeing this, a little smile appeared on Austria's face and soon, he too fell asleep.

When Austria woke up, he saw that Prussia was gone. Sighing sadly, he looked around and that his wheelchair was too far for him to reach. This caused him to sigh again. But he heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing Prussia. And in the Prussian's arms was a white bunny.

"Good morning, sleepy head," greeted Prussia.

"Morning?" questioned Austria.

"Yup. You slept through the whole day yesterday and last night and most of the morning," said Prussia, walking up to the bed and took a seat on the edge.

"I found this in your room. I can't believe you still have it," said Prussia, referring to the bunny.

"Of course I still have it. I would feel horrible if something happened to it. That bunny was the kindest gift anyone has ever given to me and probably the most innocent. Most people give me gifts for a reason like to be in my favor or something like that. You gave it to me because you wanted to," said Austria, a small smile on his face.

"And as a thank you. For taking care of me and giving a damn about me," said Prussia. The smile on Austria's face grew a little at this.

A moment of silence formed between the two nations, but soon Prussia stood up and said, "Come on. We shouldn't waste the whole day in bed. We should go outside and enjoy this beautiful weather we are having." He stood up, placing the bunny on Austria's lap and picked the Austrian up.

Prussia placed Austria in the chair and pushed him down the hallway at a quick pace, the two of them went outside to enjoy a peaceful day.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Sorry it has taken so long. Hope you like it. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


End file.
